Just Briethe
by NoOneEverLonely
Summary: Draco Malfoy needs change. Cho Chang needs comfort. What happens when a young woman named Brie Stoker walks into their lives with her own needs?
1. World of Brie

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfiction. RATED M FOR SEX AND LANGUAGE! The idea for it just popped into my head and I decided to work with it. Like I previously stated, I've never written fic before so if this royally sucks I'm really super uber sorry. Please leave me some reviews; I really wanna know what people think and how I'm doing. Thanx so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I don't own Rocky Horror either. All I own is Brie Stoker, Bonnie, and the plot.

XOXOXOXOXOXO,

Males -Music-Makeup

Now let's get on with the story shall we?

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM DAMNIT!" shouted Ginny Weasley as she threw yet another lamp at my head. I easily dodged the poor lamp and heard it shatter on the floor behind me.

"IT'S MY ROOM TO DUMBASS! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME IN HERE THEN GET THE HELL OUT YOURSELF! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I KINDA NEED TO GET DRESSED! I screamed in fierce retaliation.

"OH PLEASE! THOSE SCRAPS YOU WEAR CAN HARDLY BE CALLED CLOTHES. YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT! I HATE YOU!" she screeched. She stormed out the bedroom door, shoving my shoulder hard on the way out. I slammed the door on her back.

Geez, I hate it when this shit happens. Ginny and I fight nearly every day. Sometimes even more than once. When I first came to live with the Weasleys at the beginning of summer, me and Ginny were best mates. Ginny had come home for a little bit just before the end of school last year to help me take care of molly when she got the flu. Arthur couldn't do it because of his job. I wasn't in school at the time and couldn't finish out my 4th school term until that summer due to my adoption situation. Then stupid Harry freaking Potter had to go and get a crush on me. I had met him and Hermione at the end of the school term when I had first been adopted. I had to go with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to pick up Ginny, Ron, and the twins. Ever since then, Ginny has hated my guts. Plus we share a room, so things are always strained between us_. Always. _

'I seriously cannot wait until the school year begins. I need some girlfriends to bitch to.' I sighed. I walked over to the closet the ginger beast and I also shared. I dug out my teal/pale yellow/ lime green/white plaid shorts, a lime green camisole, a white bra, and some matching panties. I dropped the towel that I had wrapped around me after my shower that morning to the ground and slid into my chosen outfit.

I walked back to the bathroom and brushed out my light blonde, straight, slightly layered hair that flowed just past my shoulders. It was still semi-wet, but it wouldn't take too long to finish drying. 'I'll just let it stay down today.' I then applied a thin layer of foundation to my pale-ish skin. I added a little bronzer to the sides of my face to accent my cheekbones. 'now for the eyes' I smeared a nude brown color over my eyelid, then added a medium dark brown to the crease of my left eyelid, overlapping the nude-brown slightly. I accented the corner of my eyelid with a very dark chocolate brown; I repeated the process on my other eyelid. 'No liner today. It would screw up the natural look.' I applied basic black mascara then put my beauty products away and examined my reflection.

I like the way I look. I have a Monroe lip piercing with a diamond stud as a mark of my odd personality. I've read it's really common in the muggle world (that's where I got it done), but not the wizarding one, so it's special. I adore my hair and skin tone; they remind me of my mom. Then my blue eyes make me look like my dad. 'Daddy…' I think about my parents a lot. My dad a lot more than my mom. I never knew my mother. She gave birth to me on August 7th then packed her bags and ran for the hills. I've seen lots of pictures though; she was beautimous. A perfect mix of beautiful and glamorous: beautimous. My dad named me and raised me up until I was 14. Then he just disappeared. Poof. He went out to town on Sunday morning like always and just didn't come back. The ministry couldn't find a trace of where he had been or where he went. They still haven't. I doubt they're even looking anymore. It's been 2 and ½ months since I was adopted by the Weasleys. I don't know if either of my parents are still alive. All I know is that when I graduate from my new school, Hogwarts, in a few years (assuming dad still hasn't been found of course) , I'm going to find them. Or die trying.

There's another thing to worry about, this new school Hogwarts. I'll be spending my school years 5-7 there. Ginny told me all about the place. (you know, back before she went all bitch-mode) It sounds quite different from my old school. We weren't split up like they are there except for dorms, and that was just a gender separation. But at this school they're split into 4 separate groups and THEN buy gender as well. That's 8 very different groups! (excluding the transvestites).

'teehee_ transvestites.' _I can't help but giggle every time I hear that word. Me and bonnie went and saw The Rocky Horror Picture Show when I still lived in Godric's Hollow and we went all around school singing "sweet transvestite" for a week after. Bonnie was (and still technically is) my best friend. I don't get to see her anymore, but we write frequent letters and are sure to keep in touch.

There was a sudden high pitched squeak downstairs. 'Ah, the ginger beast makes her terrifying death call' That ridiculous squeal could only mean one thing. "Harry darling!" I heard Mrs. Weasley gush. 'I knew it.' Harry had arrived, and most likely Hermione as well.

I understood why Harry had a thing for me. I don't want brag (except I totally do), but im an attractive girl. I'm 5 ft 6", which is a decent height. I have great legs, and a generous c cup bra size. Im skinny and I have a pierced belly button. I've also lost my parents, which is something Harry can understand. I also was raised where he was born _and_ where his parents were killed; I'm sure he would like to learn more about the place.

I slipped into some white flip-flops and jogged lightly down the stairs to see Mrs. Weasley talking animatedly to Ron and Hermione; Ginny was clinging to Harry like glue. It was pretty gross. I genuinely felt bad for Mr. Potter at the moment. As if he could read my thoughts he looked up at me. "Brie!" he exclaimed pushing the ginger beast off him, eliciting a yelp from IT. He trotted over and gave me a *cough* very_ firm_ hug.

If my piercings don't give off signals about my personality, talking to me always does. Despite my depressing background, I have a wild personality. I love theatre,baking, music, reading, and I always speak my mind, no matter how brutal or inappropriate the thought. My mouth gets me into a lot of trouble, and often. I'm a huge feminist and I admit that I have too much attitude for my own good. I cuss like a sailor. I'm loud. I think of random things, have strong opinions, and describe things more crudely and detailed than I should. I am NOT quiet. My personality can honestly turn me into a royal bitch sometimes.

This is one of those times I felt like being a bitch. And Ginny Weasley is most definitely my target of the day. So I returned Harry's hug with extremely exaggerated enthusiasm. I wrapped my arms around him slowly and squeezed my curves into his body. "Harry," I said in a voice that absolutely walked the fine line between flirty and seductive, "I missed you sooooooooooooo much! Honesty I thought about you all summer!" I couldn't tell which face was redder: Harry's, Ginny's or Ron's.

Ron was the only one of the Weasleys who knew about mine and Ginny's constant fighting. Ginny didn't want her mother to think she was anything but innocent and sweet (scoff). So when Ron had walked into the heat of one of the fights one day, Ginny made him swear not to tell anyone. We never argued in front of the family: Ginny didn't want her families view of her diminishing and I didn't want the Weasleys to think it was a mistake to take me in. They had all (with the exception of ginger beast) been nothing but sweet to me since day one. So if Ginny and I actually agreed on anything, it was keeping quiet in front of the folks. Which isn't easy considering were both feisty, fiery, stubborn, loud, and well opinionated females.

"W-well I erm….thought about you a-a lot too, I guess…yea" Harry stammered. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled and looked like he was going to say something but unfortunately he was cut off. "Don't you laugh at him." Ginger Beast snapped. "Gin, chill out." Ron said. I was in awe. Ron had never had the nerve to stand up to Ginger Beast. I don't blame him, really.

"Thank you Ronald Weasley for finally having the penis to tell her to shut the fuck up!" I said, giving my 'brother' a playful salute. "BRIE!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley. 'Shit. Forgot she was in the room' Ginny smirked triumphantly. "HA! And by the way I was wondering, you've stood up to me before, yet you thanked Ron for having the penis to do said act, so does that mean you have a penis?" Ok, I don't wanna flip in front of Mrs. W, but she's pushin it.

"Oh yea Ginger Beast, I totally have a massive dick. 16 inches long. NO LIE" I said sarcastically. "I knew it!" she said. "You knew it? How could you have known? Have you been watching me shower or something? Watching me in my sleep a little bit?" I asked. "No STUPID. I'm just convinced you have a penis." "Well if your convinced it means you must have thought this over. Why you thinking about my penis?" I was just egging her on now. "So you admit you have one!" she said, pointing a finger at me. "Why you avoiding the question?" I pushed. "Because…wait…what?" She said in a frustrated manner. "Exactly" I stated. "LADIES!" Exclaimed an exasperated Molly Weasley, "I think it's high time we went down to Diagon Alley, don't you?" "I agree" piped up Hermione. I had nearly forgotten the poor girl was there. "Alrighty then. I'll fetch Arthur from that darn shed of his and then we'll be off." Said Mrs. Weasley stiffly.

'Great. Now she's mad. Way to go Ginger Beast.' Ok, ok, so it was totally me that started the argument but that didn't mean I would admit it. I was just ready to head down to Diagon Alley, get my shit, and get to school. 'I can't wait for the last week of summer to be over'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Our not-so-little family landed outside the public floo with a pretty good _thump_. We (being Me, the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Ginger Beast (she doesn't count as a Weasley)) decided to go to Gringotts first to pick up a nice wad of cash before shopping. I had my own account just like Harry and Hermione, so we thought it would be best if we all went to separate clerks. Before we split, Mrs. Weasley gave us all a ominous warning. "Now, we all have different things we need to buy, so let's just split up and meet back here at 5:00 pm sharp. AND NOT 1 STEP DOWN KNOCKTURN ALLEY" she said sternly with a glare toward the twins. "Yes mam" We all echoed. "Alright. Now off you go the lot of ya. Go on, go on" said Mr. Weasley gently.

I started looking around the bank for a short line. I wasn't really sure how much money I would need considering I'd never had to take the money out of the account on my own before. I started rummaging through my tan messenger back in an attempt to find my Hogwarts list. I must not have been paying very good attention, because I ran straight into someone, sending us both to the floor in a heap. I roughly landed on top of the someone, earning a small grunt from said someone.

~A/N: OH OH OH WHO DID OUR BELOVED BRIE LAND ON? I THINK I KNOW! ITS DR…..~

"I am so very sorry I was looking for something in my bag and didn't see you. Well, technically I saw you but by the time I did I had already plowed into you therefore making it pointless for me to have done it, seen you I mean, ya know what I mean?" I rambled, getting off the floor and offering a hand to the victim of my clumsiness. "It's ok I wasn't paying attention either. And no. I have no freaking clue what you mean." Said the girl. "Well shit. I was hoping you would know. Cause I sure as hell don't." We both laughed. The girl was a very pretty Chinese girl with long black hair and tan skin.

~A/N: NO! It's not Draco its…..~

"I'm Cho Chang." She said, holding out her hand. I took the hand and shook it hard, then pretended to be smoking a cigar. "The names Stoker. Brie Stoker." ~A/N: sorry for all the notes. But that was a James Bond reference right there. And in my story Cho Chang is gonna be in the same year as Harry and Brie and everyone else. Just had to let you know….~ She laughed. "So you need to get some money?" "Yea. I was looking for my Hogwarts letter to guess at how much money to get out." "You go to Hogwarts to? I've never seen you there." "This will be my first year there. I'm a 5th year this term. I was adopted by the Weasleys this summer." "Oh do you like it here with them?" she asked curiously. "Yes and no. I love the Weasleys with the exception of Ginny.-" "OMG I HATE HER! Sorry to cut you off there but goodness she's such a bitch! i mean just because stupid Potter likes me she freaking thinks It's cool to hate my guts!" She ranted. "No way! Me to! I mean that's my exact situation! We were even friends before Harry met me and decided I was HOT!" I said. She giggled "Well you cant blame a bloke for tryin Brie. Your so damn irresistable." She said huskily, batting her eyelashes. I laughed. I ike that we just met and shes already joking around. "I'm going into 5th year as well. I'm a ravenclaw. Doy ou have any idea which house youll be in?" "not a clue. I can get along with anyone, I mean I love making people laugh, but I have traits of all 4 houses. So it's really complic-"

"NEXT" Said a goblin, interupting my train of thought. I wadddled quickly up to the counter with Cho close behind. "I need to make a withdrawl from vault 488 please." I requested, handing the wrinkly little creature my key. "OH OH OH I need money to! Vault 540!" Said Cho, thrusting a key at the poor Goblin.i tried (and failed) to hold back my laughter. The goblin sent a sharp glare toward the both of us "Right this way ladies."

"It was creepy; the way he said ladies." I whispered to Cho as the goblin lead us to a cart. She snorted. "Maybe he's a pedophile" she whispered. "He's to short to be a pedophile!" I whispered back. "He could be a short pedophile! He could be a shoriphile!" She whisper yelled. "That sounds like a disease penguins get. Shor-iphile-ism!" Cho laughed at loud at that.

We hopped into the cart and were whisked away through a labyrinth of tunnels. The ride was over as quickly as it had began and we were at my vault. The Goblin jumped out with a lantern and unlocked my vault. "Vault 448" he said in a grumbly voice. As we exited the cart, I mumbled to Cho "First sign of shori-phile-ism: a scratchy voice." She giggled again.

I walked into my *ahem* well loaded vault. My father had run an apothecary in Godric's Hollow and had made quite a bit working there. After his disappearance, the entire savings account had gone straight to me. "Damn chick! You're loaded!" said a mesmerized Cho. I looked directly at my chest. "Well thanks. I try…oh you mean the money…" She playfully hit my shoulder.

I decided it would be easier to scoop a shit-load of galleons into a small brown sac I had brought. "that should last until Christmas at least don't you think?" I asked Cho honestly. "oh yea you'll have plenty for your supplies and for Hogsmeade trips and everything." She said confidently. "Ok. Let's get to your vault"

We loaded back into the cart and made more shori-phile-ism jokes until Cho got to visit her own vault. She had a fair sum of cash of her own. After we had retrieved out keys from the 100% shori-phile-ism infected goblin, the rest of the trip flew by. Cho and I hung out all day, buying all we needed and even shopping around a little. Finally 4:45 pm rolled around and I figured it was about time to head back toward Gringotts. Cho and I talked a lot and became pretty good friends. I promised Cho I would meet up with her at the train station then headed back to the bank with all my purchases in my arms.

The group was all there waiting for me. "Ready?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Yep yep yep!" I repeated. "Alright guys let's go!" said Mrs. Weasley. We all squeezed together and Harry took some floo powder. "THE BURROW!" We arrived home in a dusty heap. I sprinted upstairs and locked Ginger Beast out of our room. I unpacked all my new things and then put all the school stuff in my trunk. I then unlocked the door, got into my 3rd fight with ginger beast that day, won said argument, and went to sleep with thoughts of a great school year coming up dancing around in my twisted mind like sugarplums.

~A/N: OMG this chapter has taken a lot of time. And there's not even any DRACO/OC action yet! AHHHHH! But I'll get there don't worry. Tell me if I'm doing good please!"~

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Males-Music-Makeup


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I own Brie Stoker and the plot of this story.

CHAPETE 2! HUZZAH! I'm ok…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next week went did not go by like every other week I had spent with the Weasleys. With Harry drooling over me and Ginger Beast screaming her lungs out twice as badly as normal, I thought my brain would explode. Thank Merlin for my letters from Bonnie and Cho. Turns out Bonnie had found herself a boyfriend, and by the she described him, he seemed great. I told her I was expecting a picture very soon and she better not be expecting _anything_ anytime soon.

Letters from Cho have been fantastic. We discussed everything from advanced stages of shori-phile-ism to why carrot cake was called carrot cake when it tasted nothing like a carrot. I could tell that Cho and I were going to get very close when school started. She even promised to introduce me to a few of her friends when we got on the Hogwarts express. "We need to get you laid…and fast!"

We were currently headed to King's Cross Station. My I-pod blared in my ears. The muggle product was a gift from my dad a couple years ago. He said that a buddy of his had even taught him a charm to make the thing play any song I could think of. He out the charm on it for me. At the moment I was drowning in the tunes of Tina and Ike Turner's version of "Proud Mary."

We arrived at King's cross 10 minutes later than intended (late as always). Our group turned lots of heads, what with our owls and broomsticks and robes and such. I saw Cho the second we managed to get not-so-discreetly onto the platform. "Your late. Tsk tsk." She said with a pretend air of aristocracy. I put on a great act of sorrow. "I got attacked by a shori-phile on the way here! All the way in stage 64 he was!" I said with a loud fake sob. Cho laughed. "So this is her?" said a voice behind Cho.

The voice belonged to a girl with short angled black hair and a sharp chin. She wasn't gorgeous, but she was pretty. "Yea…" said Cho, slipping an arm around my shoulders and sliding her hand at an rather *ahem* downward slope. "This is my beautiful lesbian girlfriend, Brie." I played along, grabbing Cho's slender fingers and placing them directly over my breast. "Yep. We're totally lesbian lovers." "Even though we meet last week and haven't seen each other since" added Cho.

We all cracked up. Cho removed herself from me. "Ok ok seriously, Brie? This is Pansy Parkinson. My slimy slytherin friend." Cho said teasingly. "Hey! I'm not slimy! I'm smooth all the way girl." Pansy winked saucily at me. I giggled. "Oh, Pansy! You such a delicious tease!" I said, pretending to be transfixed at her chest.

She laughed. Our light conversation was rudely interrupted by a loud screeching whistle. "Well if you two lovebirds are done, we should get on the train." Said Cho. "I most certainly agree. Let's go!" I said, and with that statement grabbed Cho and Pansy by the hand. We all bolted to the train with our trunks and jumped on the train. We all began looking for an empty compartment. This was no easy task, considering we had to not only look for an empty compartment on full train, but also drag our bulky trunks through the cramped isles. "This is what we get for not shutting our mouths in time to load our luggage on to the back of the train like everyone else" giggled Cho.

Eventually we did find an unoccupied space. Pansy slid open the door and we all slung our trunks on one of the two benches in the compartment. I slid the door closed and locked it. I overdramatically turned around and said: "I will now torture and molest you both, for I am a stage 89 SHORI-PHILE!" Cho raised an arm over her face in a dramatic manner. "OH! Whatever shall we do?" She sobbed. "A what-a-phile?" asked a confused Pansy. Cho and I both collapsed into giggles. We explained what a shori-phile is, but I don't think she fully understands it.

The entire trip down to Hogwarts was great. We discussed serious stuff like boys, periods, friends, home-lives, and parents. I told these two ladies all about my parents. It only seemed fair considering Pansy told me about a bad ex and Cho told me all about her ex Cedric and what happened to him. This brought up our views on Voldemort. We were all kind of neutral with the situation really. Cho hated him for what happened with Cedric, but she was terrified of him at the same time. Pansy, like me, was a proud pureblood, but she didn't agree with the dark lord's ways. That's how I pretty much felt about the man as well.

We quickly got off dark topics though, and moved on to happy and random ones. What we wanted in the future, the possessions we'd like to have, why Hufflepuff house was called Hufflepuff, why some plates are round while others are square, music we like, pet peeves, whether Shakespeare's "Merchant of Venice" characters Antonio and Bassanio were written as gay, why earwigs are called earwigs when they look like scorpions, and why trick candles never go out.

"I mean really! They're muggle products, so there's no way they can be charmed…so why don't they go out?" I exclaimed, exasperated. Pansy laughed. "Ya know, you don't have the brightest past, but you're so perky! I mean you dress nice, laugh at everything, and just seem like a person who…I don't know…cart wheels everywhere they go!" I gave her an odd look. "I should do that! Just like, cartwheel and flip and stuff instead of walking! I took gymnastics as a kid, I could so do that! Plus I'm the new kid, so that would be a great way to get myself out there, ya know? I'm so gonna do that!" "Way to go Pansy, now you're giving the girl ideas!" Cho teased.

"It's a great idea!" said Pansy. "I think I'll test it now!" I said, running to unlock the door. "I've gotta see this." muttered Cho. The girls stood in the doorway as I aligned myself evenly with the isle. I could some people had their compartment doors open. 'Perfect' I thought wonderfully. I took off my flip-flops, raised my arms above my head, and forced myself forward. 'Good thing I wore shorts today' I giggled to myself as I began continuously cart wheeling down the aisle. I heard the girls break into hysterics. I also heard fragments of other people in their rooms saying things like "Did you see…" "…there was! A blonde girl..." "Was she…" "…nice legs…" I laughed and yelled "Thanks!" to that one. When I reached the end of the aisle, I bent backwards and began to back-flip back to my compartment.

Xoxoxoxoxox Draco's POV xoxoxoxoxoxo

I sighed and looked around at my surroundings. Blaise Zabini sat quietly with his head propped on one hand, looking out the open compartment door. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were engaged in a conversation about something or another. I wasn't really listening to be honest. Theodore Nott stared lazily out the train window. I sat sandwiched between the two (Greg and Vince took up a seat alone), annoyed with the entire situation. We hardly ever talked anymore. I suppose we all had our own worlds.

'More like our own problems' I thought wryly. Blaise was dealing with his parent's separation badly. He had shut himself off from everyone as of late. Vince's family had recently filed bankruptcy, and was relying on Mr. and Mrs. Vince's connections for financial stability. Greg had lost his Father in an magical fire this summer. Theo's relationship with Pansy Parkinson had crumbled for reasons he refused to admit, and he hadn't been the same since. I myself was bored with life. My mother was extremely lonely without my Father. I missed him too. He had gone into hiding as soon as Potter had made the claim about him being present for the death of Cedric Diggory. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy was not a cruel man. He loved his family very much and only remained in contact with the Dark Lord for our family's protection. He had lots of pride as a pure blood, but he didn't believe in the brutal slaughter of every person who didn't.

"Nice legs" said Blaise randomly. "What?" asked Theo. "A girl just cart wheeled past us; She had nice legs" Blaise shrugged. Everyone looked at Blaise like he had six eyes. 'Blaise doesn't talk for weeks, then when he does, he says this?' Then someone _actually did_ back-flip past our door. It was over just as quick as it had happened, but it happened. Greg jumped up to the doorway and leaned out. "He's right. There she goes, back-flippin' down the aisle!" he said incredulously. Theo and Vince hopped up and tried to get a look at the aisle, most likely crushing poor Blaise. I didn't have to get up; I had seen her.

"Who was that, I wonder?" Vince mused aloud as the boys sat back down. "I know I've never seen her before. Did any of you recognize her?" asked Greg. "All I know was she had some nice legs. And I know I'd remember _those_ if I'd ever seen her before" added Blaise. "Maybe she's some kind of transfer…" wondered Theo. "What kind of new kid does gymnastics down a train aisle?" asked Greg. "She went into a compartment with Cho Chang and…" Vince didn't dare finish the sentence. Things became very tense in the suddenly small compartment. "Pansy" Theo finished. "Sorry I'm so quiet about the entire situation. I guess I can tell you guys. I guess. She accused me of cheating. She wouldn't say who I 'cheated' on her with or where she had heard such a thing, she just left me." Theo spilled. "But you wouldn't cheat. Especially not on Pansy. We believe you man. You can trust us. And you've been quiet? I think not…NOTT!" said Blaise.

We all laughed. Then I got very quiet in the room. That was the first time we had all laughed together all summer, despite our constant togetherness, and everyone seemed to realize it at once." I do apologize for my sullen moods. I miss my Father, mates. I love my mum and living with her is great, but I miss my dad" admitted Blaise sheepishly. "Me too" said Greg. "Me as well" I spoke up. It got quiet, and then I smiled."That's some nice awkward silence, that is" We all chuckled nervously. I've come to two conclusions. Firstly, we need to have more fun and secondly, awkward silence ensues when girls with nice legs cart wheel past open train compartments" said Blaise. We all went into hysterics.

'Since when do girls randomly come down the aisles of the Hogwarts Express doing acrobatics?' I had no idea who that girl was or if I had even ever seen her before. I only caught a glimpse: blonde hair and something sparkly on her face…makeup perhaps? I wasn't sure what I'd seen really. All I know is that girl is what lead to the first conversation me and the boys have had in months. But she did have some nice legs. 'Some _really_ nice legs.'

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

"…and some dude just goes 'Nice legs!' and I was like 'Thanks!'" I choked out between the laughs. We laughed even harder at the statement. "I can't believe you really did it!" screamed Cho. "I know! You should have seen people's faces! They were all trying to figure out who you were and what the heck you were doing!" said Pansy. "Well they'll see soon enough. Cause I'm going to be doing that for the rest of my life!" I said.

We continued to laugh up until the train lurched to a stop. We were slammed into out trunks rather painfully. "Aw shit that hurt." I said, clutching my left arm. "No kidding" complained Pansy. "Pleasure from pain ladies, pleasure from pain." I said in a rough voice. "Nice" said Pansy. We all unloaded ourselves and our luggage from the train.

We stepped into cool night air and were greeted by carriages. They started to move when they were filled, but I couldn't see whatever was pulling them. I figure no one else can see them either. Cho, Pansy, and I climbed into a carriage with our stuff and rode to a castle so gorgeous even I couldn't believe it. Ginger Beast had talked about the Hogwarts castle and described it in detail, but I didn't know it looked like _this._

"There's only two times that look crosses a girl's face. When she gets her first orgasm, and when she gets her first look at Hogwarts." laughed Pansy. "But this isn't my _first_ orgasm…" I said. Both the girls cracked up. Of course I was only joking. I'd never had sex, but I thought about it. _A lot._ My dad never let me out of sight with a boy, so I thought a lot. I had touched myself in the past, but never actually achieved an orgasm.

We came to a swift stop and clambered (back-flipped for me)out of the shaky carriage. We grabbed our stuff and rolled it over to the pile where everyone else's was located. We proceeded to catch up to the rest of the crowd that was headed toward the school. It was kind of hard to cartwheel through all that, but I managed it.

"Hey, did you know that if you say Jesus backwards it sounds like a French person saying sausage?" said Cho randomly. We all exploded into laughter. "Where did that come from?" I asked between acrobatics. "I don't know." She said. We continued to travel up the hill and into the school. "Hey, how are you getting sorted?" asked Pansy. "I have to go up just before the first years and get sorted. OH I'm gonna be so awesome cart wheeling through the ceremony!" I squealed. "Nice." Said Pansy.

We arrived at the door of the great castle and went through. The girls wished me luck as they went off to their tables and I made my way (difficulty) through the first years. I stood at the front just as my letter had personally requested. Just then, a strict looking woman with flowing emerald robes walked into the little room in which I (and the first years) stood. She gave me a look I didn't really understand. "Miss Stoker?" I nodded. "Come forward. You'll be sorted separately." "Alright." I said, and I cart wheeled right up the three stairs and next to her. She looked at me in shock as the first years gasped their approval.

The strict looking lady cleared her throat. "Yes, well, um, we're ready for the first years now. Miss Stoker, you will come when the doors reopen." The younger children gathered and went past shooting me looks of admiration. I waved at them. "Good luck!" I whispered. They blushed and kept walking. I stood alone in the great hall and waited for the first years to finish. Then I heard a gentle voice say "We have a transfer student this year. This young woman is joining us all the way from Godric's Hollow and joining our school as a 5th year. She will now be sorted. May I formally introduce miss Brie Stoker!" The doors opened to reveal a great room with 5 huge tables.

I raised my arms above my head and flipped forward. I heard whoops, gasps, and a few giggles as I cart wheeled up the long aisle to the front of the room. I finally reached the strict woman who stood next to a stool and a crumpled old hat. An old man sat at the head of what I guessed was the head table. He had pretty twinkling eyes. He motioned for me to sit. I did so, and the hat was placed on my head.

'_hmmmmm, you have traits of every house. But you have something in you that's strong. A need to get exactly what you want. When you want it. That kind of thinking leaves only one place for you…'_ said the hat in my ear. "SLYTHERIN!" it shouted a moment later. The table on the left cheered loudly, so I figured that was the slytherin table. I saw Panst sitting there waving excitedly at me. I cart wheeled down and plopped next to her, giving her a massive hug. "Hey roomie." I said.

~A/N: Yikes! What a long chapter! Sorry it took so long! But its ready now! YAY! Leave me some reviews please!"~

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Males-Music-Makeup


	3. Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I only own Brie and the plot.

Chapter 3! AWESOME!

The girls I share my slytherin dorms with are awesome! There's Pansy, whom I've met and absolutely adore, then there's the other 2. Millicent Bullstrode, a *ahem* big boned girl with light brown hair, had a quiet personality and a love of card games. The other, Astoria Green grass, was a bit on the dim side, well, she's just extremely gullible. She would believe anything you told her, no matter how absurd it was.

We spent the evening like any other teenage girls. We shared gossip, beauty tips, memories, and got into some extreme pillow fighting. We talked about our usual random things. I cracked the girls up with my random, wacky, pervy personality. I love making people laugh. There's so much darkness in the world, so someone's gotta make people piss their pants from laughter. That's what my dad used to tell me, anyway.

I was lying awake in my bed, looking at the lovely pattern of my bed curtains. I thought about how much has changed in the past week and a day. I went from being at the mercy of the dreaded Ginger Beast everyday to having a couple of good friends sleeping next to me in a beautiful castle. I was looking forward to receiving a schedule and going to classes tomorrow. I had a feeling I would enjoy classes if they were anything like classes back in Godric's Hollow. I feel asleep with thoughts of the excitement of tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

"Cart wheeling across the ENTIRE great hall. Brilliant she had thought about her a lot tonight. She was very odd, and seemed to like making people laugh. Pansy and the other girls she sat with were in tears from the laughter being shared in the great hall tonight. It was so loud they even got odd looks from the teachers table. I was able to see her little more closely. I had been correct, she had an upper lip piercing. I assumed that was what I saw sparkling when she flipped by our compartment a few hours earlier.

She had average length hair, almost as light blonde as mine. She had a pale complexion, which made the bright blue eyes stand out. She had a slightly tall frame, and she was rather skinny. She had had a slight bump under the light blue long sleeved shirt, suggesting a belly button ring as well. 'Wonder what else she has pierced…' my devilish side thought.

The girl was hot. She was downright sexy. Her breasts were perfect, not too big nor too small, and she didn't show enough of them to make her look slutty, but enough to make men do a double take. Her ass was perfectly sculpted, and definitely looked firm. She had a great sense of style and my Merlin those legs! Those long, slender, shapely, _perfect_ legs…"

I realized I had a severely noticeable tightness to my pants now. Good thing we had all gone to bed and I was safe behind my curtains. I grabbed my wand off the dresser next to my bed and silenced the area around my bed. I slowly pulled down my green silk pj bottoms and pulled out my *ahem* impressive erection. i let out a hiss as I started to stroke it. I couldn't help but think of blonde hair, lip studs, and ugh, _fantastic_ legs. I was forced to pump more furiously at that last one. A few more strokes and I was relieved of the pressure in my groin. I used my wand to clean up the mess and found myself sleepy. I allowed my eyelids to droop and slowly lost myself in my drowsiness.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

The next morning I awoke to soft sunlight leaking through the curtains around my bed. I poked my head out the curtains to see Astoria awake sitting in her bed. Millie's in the shower. I've already had mine." She said. "Ok." I muttered sleepily. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a sharp thud, landing on my tummy. "Ow." I stated bluntly. Astoria had a huge fit if giggles. I didn't feel like laughing or moving. "What did I miss?" Millie asked a still giggling Astoria. Astoria pointed at me and began to ate pt proper English. "It was…she just…I..oh MERLIN!" and with that she collapsed into her giggles.

"What's going on?" said a freshly awoken Pansy. "Me wake up, talk, roll over, go boom." I said to the floor. "Nice." She laughed. I slowly rolled over onto my back. I climbed to my feet and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on my new uniform. I used a quick drying spell on my hair and decided to take the front and pull it back and pin it down. I did my basic foundation and added a shimmery silver eye shadow to my lids. I applied a thick layer of black eyeliner to my top lash line and left the bottom bare. I swiped my lashes with black mascara and decided I was ready to face the day.

I emerged from the still steamy bathroom and plopped onto my bed. Apparently I had woken up really early, because according to the clock, we still had a good half hour before breakfast. I flopped on my tummy and plugged my ear buds into my ears. I blasted a tune from the beauty and the beast soundtrack as I pulled out my copy of William Peter Blatty's "The Exorcist". I began reading, but being sure to watch the clock so I wouldn't be late on the first day.

The rest of the girls took their time getting ready. By the time we were all set, it was time for breakfast. We went down as a group and took our seats. I loaded my plate with buttered pancakes, bacon, toast, and a blueberry muffin. I dug in, much to the astonishment of the other girls. I laughed at their faces. "Hey, a girl who does gymnastics everywhere she goes needs some serious morning energy." They smiled.

We ate in silence as the great hall began to fill up with hungry students. All of a sudden, hundreds of owls swooped in, dropping small golden envelopes into the students waiting hands. "Schedules!" someone said. Finally a shiny envelope dropped into my bacon. I picked it up and tore the seal, practically tearing parchment out of its confines. I read:

Monday and Wednesday

1st period: Charms - Hufflepuff

2nd period: transfiguration - Gryffindor

Lunch

3rd period: potions - Ravenclaw

4th period: potions - Ravenclaw

Tuesday and Thursday 

1st period: Defense against the dark arts - Gryffindor

2nd period: Ancient Runes - Hufflepuff

Lunch

3rd period: Divination - Ravenclaw

4th period: - free period

Friday

You will report to the astronomy tower at midnight for an astronomy course.

"Cool Beans! I have 3 periods with Cho and A free period!" I exclaimed. "You'll have all your classes with us because you're in the same year and house." Millie explained. "YAAAAAY!" I screeched. The girls gave me a funny look. "My happiness burns through me with the intensity of a thousand suns." I said, then dramatically hung my head in shame. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"So were in Charms first thing this morning…" Astoria said. "Yep. Better head there now, " said Millie with a look at her watch, "Class starts in 15." So we finished our breakfast and headed off toward the stairs. We went up two flights and entered professor Flitwick's classroom. Many students had already got there. I sat by Pansy and Mille and Astoria sat directly behind us. I had my book and parchment out already and was waiting for class to start. All of a sudden a very short man entered the class and began to speak.

"Now class, since this is the first day, I figure we ought to go over rules and class procedures and things so we understand…" The man lost me in his very few first words. 5 minutes into class and I was already bored.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

She sat next to pansy with a smile gracing her face. I don't know what it is, but I haven't been able out get that girl out of my head since last night. She was just so different. She seemed friendly, like she could get along with anyone. She was always talking, always laughing about something. I couldn't help but stare at this odd new girl in a sort of bemused wonder. She currently rested her head in her hand and tapped her quill in the desk with her other hand. 'She's bored.'

As if on cue, she let out a loud yawn. Professor Flitwick gave her a sharp look. "Miss Stoker, are you tired of my class already?" "Quite frankly, yes. Sir, this is all common sense stuff. I could be using my brain cells to be thinking of some much more valuable thoughts like why that muggle song "Man in Motion" by John Parr is called "Man in Motion" when the main lyric is "St. Elmo's Fire." She replied. Some of the class snickered. Flitwick glared at her strongly. He let it slide though, and continued with the explanation of his classroom and the curriculum.

"Brilliant." Said Blaise.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

"That was TORTURE! Honestly, I think we can figure out 'where the door is in case of emergency.'" I grumbled. "Oh Brie…" muttered Millie. We walked (well I technically cart wheeled…) to our nest class. We had Transfiguration with strict lady, Professor McGonagall. Better yet, it was with Gryffindor. 'Damn.' When we arrived, the first person I saw was Harry freaking Potter. He saw me to, unfortunately. "Brie! Hi!" he said, running over. "Sit with me!" and with that I was dragged to a table and sitting with Harry for transfiguration. "Be aware that these seats are permanent for the duration of this course." Said McGonagall. I slammed my head onto the two person desk.

'SHIT.'

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

She's sitting with Potter. She'll be sitting with Potter all semester. With Potter. By the look on her face, she wasn't anymore pleased with the arrangement than I was. Damn stupid freaking damn Potter.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

"It's awful! I'll bet you anything he knew exactly that that would happen! Now I'm stuck there all semester! I can't wait 'til Ginger Beast hears this one…" I bitched to Cho as we sat down for Double potions. She had laughed at my entire 'Potter predicament' as she called it.

"You'll survive I'm sure. He's only hopelessly madly insanely in love with you. No biggie." Said Cho with a shrug of the shoulders. "Thaaaaaaanks. That Toooootally helps." I replied. She laughed. Just then a man with greasy hair and billowy black robes burst into the room. He seemed like one of tose constantly angry people, and I already knew I didn't like him.

I didn't even bother listening to this guy, I instead busied myself with staring at a spider spinning a web in the corner of the ceiling. It was such a repetitive process, that spider spinning, but she turned the entire corner into an intricate work of art as I watched. The silken threads wove together into a beautiful formation. 'a formation with a grim purpose.' The beautiful thing was made to capture and kill. If I were a bug, I'm sure I'd fly toward that lovely creation too. It was so-

"MISS STOKER!" bellowed the man. "Is staring at Mr. Malfoy more interesting than what I have to say?" "Who?" I asked dumbly. "Oh, I'm sure you've no idea who the person you've been absolutely immersed in for the past 20 minutes is. Not only are you not paying attention, now your being a smart aleck. I demand an apology"

Now I was irritated. Not only had this slime ball broken my train of thought about the spider, but he was accusing me of something I didn't do! He wanted an apology? Well I'll give him one…

I stood up and cart wheeled past the man and to the center of the front of the room. I cleared my throat. "Now, to Mr. Malfoy. I have no idea who you are so if I'm not looking at you I'm sorry. Mister…" "I am Professor Snape." Said the man with a sneer. I sighed. "Mister Professor Snape here seems to be under the false pretense that I have been staring at you, and by extension, running scenarios of mad, hot, passionate, outrageous, sex with you through my mind. Seeing as I do not know you and have never seen you before now, I can guarantee this is not true. However, I do sincerely apologize for Mister Professor Snape's false opinions of my nonexistent thoughts about mad, hot, passionate, outrageous, sex. I'm Sorry"

Everyone in the class just about died from laughter. Cho was the worst one. She was laughing so hard she had tears leaking out her eyes. I'm guessing I'm the first to stand up to slime ball. I looked at him with my very best innocent girl smile. I think he wants to kill me. '_Slowly_.'

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

Blaise laughed just as hard as the rest of them. I just sat in shock. She gave Snape the sweetest smile in the world after her little speech. "SHUT UP!" he shouted to the class. It took a minute or two, but the class resettled. "SIT" he said to Brie firmly. She took a small bow and cartwheeled back to her seat next to Cho Chang.

Snape stormed over to me and grabbed me by the robes. He dragged me to the front of the room. "For the record, Miss Stoker, this is Mr. Malfoy." She looked up and smiled. She gave a perfect princess wave. The class snickered again. Snape flung me back toward my seat. Still holding the wide eyed smile, she said: "This is slightly awkward." "Why?" asked Chang. "Cause now I've seen him" "So?" "So now I really AM running scenarios of mad, hot, passionate, outrageous, sex through my head." The class howled again.

"BE QUIET!" the class instantly hushed. It wasn't easy to hold back the laughs though. Theo was actually holding his breath. Snape opened his mouth and inhaled…and the bell rang. I don't think the class had ever laughed harder or run faster.

A/N: well there's another chapter done! Finally! I can't believe I finished a chapter and wrote a new one all in a day! AHHHHH! But that's ok. It's like 3am though, so I'm going to bed! Leave me some reviews please!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Males-Music-Makeup


	4. Oh No

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I just own Brie and the plot.

CHAPTER 4 GUYS! COOL BEANS! This one's dedicated to nemo0323 and EverybodyFeelsThisWay, my 2 reviewers. You guys rock!

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

My first day went swimmingly. Classes were boring as hell though, because all anyone did was explain class procedures. However, my little show in Snape's class spread around school like wild fire. In the course of an hour, everyone had heard about it. For the three days since it's happened, people have gave me both extreme praise and dirty looks. Now that it's Friday, everyone knows who I am.

I did feel kind of bad for that Malfoy kid though; I kind of put him on the spot. I hope he's not a shy kind of guy. That must have been really embarrassing for him; I'll find him during breakfast this morning and apologize to him. I'm pretty sure he's actually in my house…

"Pansy?" I asked the still waking up girl next to me. "Yea?" she replied, rubbing her left eye. "Is that Malfoy guy in our house?" "Yea. I actually know him pretty well. He's one of Theo's friends… "She trailed off. "What happened between you and this guy?" she sighed and transferred from her own bed to next to me in mine. "It was our year long anniversary. We had this amazing date in Hogsmeade, and then we returned home. He had already said goodnight and left before I realized he had left his cloak in my room. So I asked my sister to take it to him (Cause I'm lazy). She came back with the cloak still in hand and told me she had heard him screwing another chick." She finished quietly.

"Yikes. That royally sucks. That like, _QUEEN ANNE BOLEYN_ sucks." She laughed loudly. "Yea, it does. Hey, why are we even up this early? We don't have any classes today until our midnight astronomy class!" I sat in shock for a moment. "Oh yea…"

She laughed at my obvious DUH moment. "OH! WAIT! I have to talk to that Malfoy kid at breakfast! That's why I'm up. You're the dumbass who's up for no reason." I teased. "And you're the dumbass who didn't realize that breakfast is over in 15 minutes."

"SHIT!" I scrambled for my wand. I said an instant cleansing spell over myself and dug through my trunk for clothes. I slid out of my PJ's and slipped into a pale blue bra and panty set, a pair of skinny jeans with rips all over the front of the legs, a white tank top with a fleur de lis in the middle in black ink, and my knee high, high heeled, black suede boots with a fur lining.

I then flipped for the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth in record time. I brushed my naturally straight blonde hair and took the front in my fingers. I laid it back and pinned it down like Monday, but let it have a poof in the front instead of being flat. I applied foundation, then a single shad of light purple to my eyelids. I then carefully lined the tops of my upper lash lines with black liner infused with a few gold sparkles. I swooped on my black mascara and swiped on some cherry chap stick.

I made a mad cart wheeled dash for the door. I flipped through the common room and was almost through the door. "Hey Brie." Said a voice I didn't recognize. I froze mid flip, teetered, then hit the floor with a sharp thwack. I landed with a twisted neck, a bent torso, and my legs flung up against the door.

I faced the common room and saw none other than the Malfoy kid sitting there on the couch, and laughing at my obvious discomfort. I let out a pathetic little whimper and he must have taken some pity on me, because he rose up and offered me a hand.

As I rose to my full height, his laughter died down. "Are you ok?" He asked in a silky voice. "Psh, I'm Brie Stoker, am I ever ok?" he laughed again. I like the sound. "I suppose not. Sorry I laughed hysterically by the way." "Wasn't that was I was supposed to say?" "Huh?" "The reason I was flippin through here like a bunny on crack is because I was going to try to get to breakfast to apologize to you. For the scene in Snape's class a few days ago."

"Oh that." he said with a flick of his hand. "No big deal. It wasn't the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me." She laughed. "It was pretty bad. I mean what's worse than a girl you don't know publically discussing your sex life." "I was transfigured into a ferret and tossed around like a quaffle." I laughed. "Yes, one of the many reason's I have to kick Potter's ass." Her face morphed into a blank state. "He annoys you to? Oh goodness he has this disgusting little crush on me. It made Ginger Beast transform from Ginny Weasley to Ginger Beast."

'There's that nice laugh again.' "She's pretty infatuated with him. Always has been." He replied. "Potter's annoyed me since the day we met. Back in first year I chastised him for hanging out with the Weasleys. We've not been friends since." "Hey, the Weasleys aren't so bad. Ginger Beast is the worst thing on earth, but she's Ginger Beast, so she doesn't count. The other Weasleys aren't so bad. Think they could use a little more pride, but other than that they're pretty cool. I would know. I've lived with them since the beginning of the summer."

He seemed to freeze a little after that. "You're not friends with them are you?" I said. "We hate each other's guts, to be honest." He replied sheepishly. "Don't freak! It's fine. I can see how you as a pureblood and them as 'blood traitors' wouldn't get along. You've probably called Hermione 'mudblood' too right?"

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

"You've probably called Hermione a 'mudblood' too right?" She asked, but not in a judgmental tone. She was just asking a casual question. "Yea, a couple times. We've all thrown spells at each other more than once." I said honestly. "Well me and Ginger Beast have thrown more ungodly things at each other for sure, so I can't say I blame any of you. I mean you get to a point where ean you get to a point where you just hate another person so much..." she trailed off and snapped her fingers. "You just can't take it anymore and you've got to throw something at them."

I chuckled. "Guess so." I replied. 'Merlin's beard she's gorgeous.' I couldn't help the workings of my own mind. "Well yea." Said my conscious. "Your little excursion Monday night is a perfect example of that." I fought hard to to blush at my own thought. I lost the fight.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

I don't know how long we sat there talking about this that and the other, but people started leaving the common room for lunch before I knew what happened. The thought of lunch set my tummy grumbled. Literally. My stomach growled loudly and I giggled. "My tummy is talking." I said in a small child's voice. I leaned down toward the floor. "It says: 'I'm hungry because you didn't go to breakfast and feed me you dumbass whore." I said in the baby voice. He laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go get your profanity spewing stomach some food." He said. We both laughed and headed toward the great hall. We met up with Pansy there. "There you are! I thought he might have not forgiven and then eaten you!" exclaimed Pansy. I giggled. 'I wish he would EAT me.' I thought. There was no denying it. Draco Malfoy was a _good looking_ guy.

'oh no' What are these? These sexual thoughts? 'OH NO.' and what of these? These noticing small details and liking of laughs? 'OH NO!' Holy mother of Merlin! BRIE STOKER HAS A CRUSH! '_OH NO!_'

"BRIE!" yelled Pansy with a concerned expression. Draco looked at me in an odd fashion as well. "Hmm sorry what?" I said, calming down from my epiphany. "Do you care if Draco has lunch with us today?" asked Pansy, annoyed.

'_OH_…shit.'

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

"Hey, Brie? Do you care if Draco has lunch with us today?" asked Pansy. "Brie?" she repeated. The girl in question appeared to be in some sort of trance. She was wide-eyed and her mouth had fallen open in a small 'o'. She appeared to be staring at nothing.

"BRIE!" shouted Pansy, causing quite a few heads to turn. "Hmm spry what?" said Brie, eyes flashing between the two of us. "Do you care of Draco has lunch with us today?" said Pansy, obviously annoyed with the girl's odd episode.

Something flashed in Brie's eyes before she replied. "No! Not at all!" we all sat in the middle of the Slytherin table. Brie smiled and waved at someone. 'Probably Chang.' I pondered. Curious, I turned toward the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough, Cho Chang was waving merrily back at us, and giggling about something.

I turned back to see Brie inches from my face. I think I jumped high enough to rock the entire bench when I landed. Pansy burst into hysterics while Brie shot me that same sweetheart smile she had given Snape on Monday. I playfully glared at her. "You wait Brie Stoker. I'll have my revenge on you." She got a serious expression. "Will there be whips involved?" she asked. "NO." I stated bluntly. She pouted. "Awwwwww"

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

And bestow his revenge on me he did, as well as have a little fun with the other girls in my dorm. A week later, the slytherin girls and I awoke to chaos. Millie was covered in raw honey. Astoria was bathed in whipped cream. Pansy was immersed in chocolate syrup. Me? I was doused in non-solidified caramel. It took one look between Pansy and me. "MALFOY!"

I strutted through the common room in my sticky state and went straight to the boys dorms. Draco was also awake, sitting up on his bed, talking to who I guessed were the other slytherin guys. "Draco Lucius Malfoy I am going to slice open your lower abdomen, gouge out your intestines with a spork, shove them down your throat and out your ass, than hang you from a flag pole!" I snapped. He only laughed. I dropped my angry stance and pouted. "Why do you always laugh at my pain?" I said in a whiny voice. Then I got a mischievous idea.

"Hey! You can make it up to me! You just gotta give me a hug!" I said, tackling him and therefore dousing him in my own gooey mess. "Damn you Brie!" he said between laughs. I couldn't help it, I laughed to. I got off Draco to see four young men staring at me with raised eyebrows. "Hello. I'm Brie. B-R-I-E that spells BRIE. B-R-I-E Stoker that's ME!" I sang.

They chuckled. "I'm Vince Crabbe." Said a pudgy boy with a black buzzcut. "Greg Goyle" Waved the tall one with curly brown hair and a soft expression. "Blaise Zabini" said mister dark, tall, and handsome. "Theo Nott" said a light brown haired boy with quiet eyes.

"Ok. Got it." I said more to myself than anyone. I muttered a cleansing charm, removing the caramel from my PJ's and skin, and plopped down on Draco's bed. "Firewhiskey?" asked Theo, offering me a bottle. "Sure!" I said. I popped the cork and took a lengthy sip, much to the guy's amazement. I looked around at all of them. "What? Ever met a pureblood chick who can drink?"

The guy's blank facial expressions didn't change. "I'll take that as a no." I muttered before taking another sip. Draco was the first to chuckle. "You cart wheel everywhere you go, you talk about my sex life when you don't know my name, and you drink. What's not to stare at?" said Draco.

"Not to mention those legs." Added Blaise. "Legs?..." I took in a sharp intake of breath and smiled. "IT WAS YOU! You were the one who said 'nice legs' on the train that day" I said, pointing at Blaise. He raised his hands in defeat. "Guilty as charged." He said with a smirk.

"Brie?" asked a quiet voice from the back. 'Theo' "Yea?" I asked. "How's Pansy?" He asked. I gasped. 'That's right! This is Pansy's douche bag ex!' "Why?" I asked. "Just curious…" "No! I mean why would you do what you did mate? That was cold. Why?" Theo sighed. "I didn't. I don't know who told Pansy I cheated on her or what gave her the idea that I would screw another chick on the night of our 1 year anniversary. I only thought of, and still only think of, her! Hell, I was jacking off to thoughts of her that very NIGHT!" He yelled. Then he sighed again. "Sorry to shout but it's so frustrating!" I closed my hands over my open mouth. 'There has been an absolutely awful (and slightly hysterical) mistake.' "Theo…dude…oh shit…umm…there's something you should know" I said, and with that I jerked him out of the room.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

She dragged him out of the room so fast I thought his feet might skid off. How she had managed to do it and cart wheel at the same time I would never know. They came back in a few moments later, Theo looking happily flushed and Brie looking confident. 'What just happened here?' "Mates, I'm afraid I have to go talk to Pansy." And with that he jetted out of the room again. Brie laughed again and plopped down next to me, grabbing her fire whiskey.

"Wha?..." asked Vince. Brie shushed him. "Just give it 15 minutes."

Xoxoxoxo Pansy's POV xoxoxoxo

I was sitting on my bed doing homework when he barged in and demanded that Astoria leave. After she was out the door, he ran to my bedside and began to ramble. "It was a huge misunderstanding! Your sister heard wrong! I was only thinking of you! Brie…" "THEO! Calm down….what about Brie?" I asked the insane boy.

"I was talking to her only a moment ago. She explained what happened with your sister. Love, what your sister heard was me jacking off to thoughts of you! In that damn little pin k dress you wore that night! Please believe me Pansy when I say that I love you and would never imagine cheating on you." He said, holding my face.

I didn't know what to think. But this would explain everything! From my sisters confusion to Theo wanting to cheat on me in the first place. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I believe him. I really do…

And then I was kissing him. He kissed back just as hard. 'I missed this' I pulled him on top of me without breaking the kiss. I wound my hands around his neck and his found my waist. He moved his lips to my neck. I felt the extent of Theo's excitement on my thigh.

"Theo…" I breathed. "Yes love?" he said huskily. He moved his hands from my waist to my breasts. I moaned in appreciation. He squeezed gently and slowly removed my shirt. He unclasped the bra slowly, tenderly. He lowered his mouth over one of my nipples carefully. I frantically ran my fingers through his soft hair.

He moaned and moved to my left nipple, massaging my right breast lovingly. I felt my lower regions become slicker. I began to unbutton his shirt. He helped me remove the entire thing and then kissed me again. I ran my fingertips over the newly exposed skin, loving the feel of Theo with me again. This wasn't about to be just sex. There was a lot of emotion behind it.

"You sure?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, placing my head against his. He took of his pants and his boxers. Then he carefully got me out of my skirt and panties. He looked at me with the look he reserved only for me. "I want to taste you." He whispered. "I want to taste you first." I replied. I rolled us over and lowered myself equally with his erection.

I licked the tip slowly, and then went down the shaft with my tongue. I went back up and encased the tip in my mouth. He groaned and fisted a hand in my short black hair. I carefully encased him in my mouth, not stopping until he hit the back of my throat. I could hear him moaning above me, and that kept me going.

Finally he forced himself out of my mouth and pulled me back up to peck my lips. Then he flipped us over and shoved his entire face between my legs. I screamed in pleasure. He wove his tongue in and out of me and around my clit. "I'm gonna…I'm…Theo…" he stopped. I grunted in frustration. He only smiled.

He then aligned himself with my womanhood. He looked straight at me, and then plunged all the way in. he kissed my lips slowly, he knows I'm in pain. When the pain finally stopped, I looked at him. He knew what I meant and slowly pulled himself out, then plunged in again. We developed a loving rhythm. I could feel myself begin to coil and felt Theo quicken our pace. We came together.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

'It has so been more than 15 minutes'

A/N: Wow really long chapter. I know that sex scene sucked but hey, they aren't the main couple here! But we are finally getting a little DracoXBrie action in there! Leave me some reviews please! I'll get the Shori-phile's on you I will…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Males-Music-Makeup


	5. Finger Quotes

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I only own Brie and the , and I don't own "The Exorcist" either. Or "Gone with the Wind".

OK! So we have reached chapter 5! Yay! Oh, everyone needs to go give nemo0323 a hug because nemo0323 liked my royally suckish sex scene.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

I have no idea what we're supposed to be waiting on. Brie said to just give it 15 minutes. 'It has soooooo been more than 15 minutes' I thought for the second time. As if on cue, a very *ahem* disheveled looking Theo burst through the dorm room door, Pansy close behind. Now that got everyone's jaw on the floor. With the exception of Brie of course.

Aforementioned girl jumped into action and flipped over to Pansy. "So?" she said. Pansy let a big smile grace her face. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Brie. "Would someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on?" asked an obviously irritated Blaise. "We" said Theo, gesturing between himself and Pansy, "are back together." There was a lengthy silence. "That's some nice awkward silence right there" said Brie. Everyone laughed for a minute. "How….?" Asked Greg.

"It was nothing but a huge misunderstanding that I'd really rather not go into, but the point is me and Theo are back together and have no intention of breaking up for quite a while." Said Pansy smoothly. I'm confused as hell. "Thanks to Brie of course." Added Theo. "Awwwwwwwww Shucks. I'm just a blushin'." Said Brie in a horrid country accent as she cracked open another bottle of Firewhiskey. Blaise laughed.

"You are so incredible Brie Stoker." Said Blaise in a rather *ahem* flirtatious voice. "Ya know, I never understood the word incredible. I mean, it means something cannot be credited, but to say an object is incredible is crediting it as something so credible that it can't be credited with makes no fucking sense." Said Brie. Blaise sniggered. "Well, let's try amazing then." He winked saucily at her. She smiled in return.

"Mr. Zabini, are you attempting to flirt with me?" Brie asked. "That depends. Is it working?" he asked her. "YeNO." Replied Brie. Everyone laughed at that one. We all stayed in the boys dorms and drank for a while. That turned out rather well if you ask me….

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

'I am sooooooo wasted'

I was currently crab walking down the boy dorm stairs. "Holy shit! Don't do that!" Screamed Cho through her Firewhiskey. I had invited Cho to the drinking party (which had transfered to the common room) a few hours ago. I drunkenly giggled at her statement. "Why not?" "Because it reminds me of this freaky ass movie I saw with a muggle friend!" She said. "What movie?" "The exorcist! There's this oe scene where this girl like backward crab walks down these curved stairs and blood like pours from her mouth! So don't do that!" She squealed. "Oh! I saw the exorcist with my dad! Remember that one part where Regan was shoving that crucifix into her-" "SHUT UP BRIE!" screamed Cho.

I laughed. "What? Are you insinuating that the shoving of crucifixes into vaginas bothers you?" I teased. "I fucking hate you right now Brie!" said Cho, covering her ears with her hands. "That scene has the best horror movie quote of all time in it though!" "Oh yeah" said Cho. "Do you know what she did? YOUR CUNTING DAUGHTER!" we said at the same time.

We both collapsed in drunken laughter. "Brie. I loves yous." Said Blaise out of nowhere. "Frankly my dear, I don't GIVE A DAMN!" I shouted. Then I went into another giggle fit. "I loves yous cause yous is so hot." He said, thrusting himself on top of her. "Blaise c'mon you are over-the-top drunk." Said Greg. "I'm perfecshly sobers." Slurred Blaise. "Rigggggggght" said Vince. With that statement, the two boys dragged Blaise off of Brie and took him to his bed.

As soon as they rejoined the party, we submerged into a conversation about the many uses of lemon juice. We stayed up very late and talked about this and that. It was only when Pansy landed face first into her Firewhiskey that we decided it was past our bedtime. We bade each other good night. Cho dragged Pansy upstairs and put her to bed. I asked Cho to stay the night.

Cho and I changed into PJ's (Cho borrowed some of mine.) and we crawled into my bed. "Hey…erm…Brie?" asked Cho timidly. 'It's not like Cho to be shy…' "Yea?" "Do you think any of the guys are like…you know…cute?" I sat up in the bed quicker than lightning. "Cho?..." I gave her a pointed look. She immediately looked down. "OH MY MERLIN'S DICK! CHO CHANG HAS A CRUSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squealed girlishly.

She blushed. "That…and some other stuff…" She looked slightly sad. "You thinking about that Cedric guy to?" I asked considerately. "A bit, but I have to tell you something. I'm really worried about…about my mum…" she trailed off in tears. "Oh Cho, love, whatever's wrong with her? It certainly can't be this upsetting?" I asked, taking her into my arms.

"I think the ministry is going to sack my mum. And I think I might, as royally fucked up as this is, like Harry Potter a little, and there's someone else." She tearfully admitted. "Well Cho, I can't say anything about the situation with your mother, but I can tell you that if you like a guy go for it! Even if it is Potter, but who is the other someone?" I inquired slyly. She blushed again. "It's...It's Greg."

"WHAT?" I screeched. She instantly covered my mouth with her hand, which was tedious due to her giggles. "Shut up Brie" she gasped. "Greg? Really?" she nodded. I allowed a slow smile to play upon my face. "!"

"BRIE!"

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

'I am going to ruddy kill Blaise.' I thought wryly as we ascended to our dorms. The way he had thrown himself at Brie was bloody disgusting, and it had ruined my jovial mood of the night. I complained loudly to the boys as soon as we reached our dormitory. "Can you bloody believe he did that! I swear I'm gonna beat the shit outta him when his drunken ass wakes up! Argh!" I ranted. "Slightly jealous there Draco?" asked Theo.

"Noooooooo I'm just saying if the guy likes her that much he should have a little respect jeez…" I mumbled. '_Liar liar BROOMS ON FIRE!_' Said my evil conscious. 'Shut it.' "Who are you talking to?" asked Vince. "NOT YOU! SHUT IT!"

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

The sunlight dribbled silently into the slytherin girl's dorms, awaking me to my insane hangover. I sat up in my bed and immediately regretted it. As my head continued to pound, I woke up the other girls. "Ah…" moaned Pansy, clutching her head in her left hand. "Same here" added Cho. "I know. Let's just take a potion, hit the showers, and enjoy our Saturday." I groaned. I dug around in my trunk as quietly as possible and found a few vials of a thick silver liquid. I tossed one to each of the girls and then opened one myself.

"I'll warn you, this is my own special hangover potion recipe. It works damn good, but it tastes like wet sand." I said in an ominous tone. The girls nodded and uncorked their own potions. "Cheers" Muttered Pansy, and with that we all took a swig. Then we took a _swing. _We swung right to the floor at the awful taste. After a moment, we managed to collect our battered selves. We stood up and took the rest of our potions.

We then proceeded to hit the floor_. Again._

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

We all trudged down to breakfast that morning with major hangover symptoms. I had had a major argument with Blaise this morning, despite my severe headache. Blaise couldn't remember a thing from last night. In fact, he was convinced it was still only Friday. ("What the bloody hell do you mean I got drunk last night and now it's Saturday?")

"I can feel it calling in the air tonight…" I knew that voice. I saw Brie, Pansy, and Cho walk into the great hall looking as joyful as ever and-wait _walking?_ 'Holy shit, Brie is walking!' I thought. "Holy shit Brie is walking!" shouted Blaise. The girls said bye to Cho and sat with us. "Holy shit Brie, you were walking!" exclaimed Pansy. "HOLY SHIT I WAS WALKING!" Brie screeched. "Holy shit I have a headache." I muttered. "Oh, I figured you guys were hung over. Drink this." She said, handing us each a bottle full of liquid silver.

"What's this?" Blaise thoughtfully inquired. "It's my own personal hangover potion. It really works! Just look at me and the girls this morning." said Brie, gesturing wildly. "You having some bodily issues over there?" winked Blaise. "From what your drunk butt said last night, I figure you have every wish to solve my _bodily issues_." She said cockily. Blaise flushed. "What? What did I say?" Blaise looked oddly at everyone. Laughter broke out across the group.

"I won't get into it. But drink that potion, and you'll remember." With that, we all took a long sip of the potion. And then we all took a short slip to the floor. 'This stuff tastes like wet sand!' I thought, disgusted with my own tongue. After that little episode, we spent the Saturday like any normal magical slytherin pureblood rich kids at a beautiful private school-castle that teaches magic in an unknown location would.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

We were wrapping up our Saturday evening with a game of exploding snap in the common room when out of nowhere, professor Umbridge popped into the room like a toad on marijuana. "I'm here to tell you about just a few rules. Only a teeny tiny ootsie cutsie few heh hmm." We all looked at her as though she were a hot pink parasite. 'Oh, wait a second…' I giggled out loud at my thought.

"heh hmm, something amusing about rules Miss Stoker?" Umbridge said with sweet ice. "Yes miss Umbitch er UMBRIDGE" I said quickly. She nodded her head menacingly. "Rule 1: no leaving the common rooms after 6 o'clock PM." There was a general outcry at her statement. "Rule 2: all Hogsmeade village trips are cancelled. Rule 3: all students are to e in bed y 9 o clock. Rules newly appointed by me, your schools High Inquisitor." The Slytherins were outraged. I figured most of the school would be by this time tomorrow.

"Um… Professor?" I asked sweetly, "Who exactly will be watching to ensure these new rules are followed?" The woman thought for a moment. It looked difficult. Finally, she muttered. "Good question…" Draco finally lost it. "These rules are both atrocious and unfair!" he shouted. The common room murmured in agreement. Umbridge looked positively appalled. "UGH, Mr. Malfoy! These rules are great choices! They are wonderful ways to administer one's greatest mind powered potential! Honestly, wall those ridiculous trips and being out so late; It builds horrible character!"

'Whoa chick! Don't you be talking to my boyfriend-who-doesn't-know-he's-my-boyfriend-yet that way!' I thought darkly to myself. 'Well, if she wants to play that game…I'm kicking Umbitch ass!' I glared with a smile at the wall in front of me. "Umm…Brie?" muttered Pansy timidly. "Hmm?" "Can we go up to bed now? I mean you've been in, what I assume from your facial expressions, an evil thought rant for over 20 minutes."I looked around the room to see Umbridge gone and the boys probably in bed by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Off to bed then, pip pip!" Just then Umbrigde slammed through the door again. She magically projected her voice through the common room. "UP! EVERYONE UP!" within 10 minutes, everyone had drowsily been situated in the common room. "I have written to our beloved minister about the horrid nature of this school. It will be announced tomorrow that I, Professor Delores Umbridge, have been appointed as, heh hmm, _High Inquisitor_." She said haughtily, using finger quotes around her newly accomplished title. "I will be needing a specific team of students to help to indorse the rules I appoint as the appointed _High Inquisitor_."She stated, bringing back the finger quotes. "They will be called the _Inquisitorial Squad_. The members if this _Inquisitorial_ _Squad _will receive certain _privileges_ for their duties. These _privileges_ will include: extra credit in all classes, ability to stay up past previously stated times, ability to roam the grounds until 1 am on certain nights, the ability to take and give house points to and from anyone, including prefects, and access to the school kitchens anytime. Heh hmm." She finished. 'my head hurts from all the finger quoting.'

"Members of this group will be taken from only Slytherin and Ravenclaw house. Only 4th to 7th years may join. You may sign up in my office first thing tomorrow morning. Now back to bed, the lot of you! Heh hmm." And with that she swiftly left the room.

"Well that was…enticing." Muttered a sleepy Greg. "Yea! Food from the kitchen s whenever we want? Roaming the grounds till 1 am? Slytherins and Ravenclaws only? And all we gotta do is join this group and make sure people follow her rules? I'M IN!" exclaimed Vince. "Yea, sounds like a great idea!" agreed Blaise. Theo and Pansy were to immersed in snogging to notice the discussion, and I was *ahem* well preoccupied with my *ahem* rather impure thoughts on Draco's nothing short of amazing body. He had come back downstairs in plaid cotton sleep pants. In _only_ plaid cotton sleep pants. This completely exposed his VERY well toned chest. He was lean though, because he's so tall. But that certainly didn't mean his toned arms, noticeable v, and defined abs didn't show. A LOT.

"BRIE!" shouted Pansy for the millionth time in her short life. "Hmm what?" I said, snapping my eyes to her irritated face. "What do you think of joining the Inquisitorial Squad? We're all gonna do it! And we're gonna ask Cho if she is tomorrow!" "There is no ay in hell I'm joining that club. I mean all the _privileges_ (insert finger quotes) are great, but we would still be serving Umbitch, and I HATE Umbitch. Not to mention, I have a special plan for Umbitch tomorrow that simply wouldn't do if I were one of her lackeys. Goodnight guys!" and with that I flounced up to the dorms and went to bed, ready to face tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

As the girl of my wet dreams flounced to bed, the conversation turned to her herself. "The girl is one of my best friends, but I swear I don't understand her." Remarked Pansy. "I don't think anyone understands Brie, including Brie." Laughed Theo. "I'd like to understand her." Said Blaise. "WE KNOW" everyone replied.

I had been watching Brie closely earlier. 'She notices me…' I thought cockily. I couldn't help but follow her line of sight as she stared at me earlier, and I was incredibly pleased with the direction it had gone. She was at least attracted to me physically, but I wanted more than that. I had never really had an official girlfriend, but Brie is different. She jokes around about everything, but she really understands people and knows exactly what to say to soothe the soul. 'That's what makes her so brilliant…'

After about 15 more minutes of idle conversation, we all ventured to our beds. My last thought included a flouncing blonde and a rather happy setting…

~A/N~: This freaking chapter took FOREVER. I had a severe sinus infection and a rather nasty case of writer's block. But I'm all better and the chapters are coming back out! YAY! Please review my story! I will send you a pet fish!

P.S.: Yea…about that pet fish….

Your rather pathetic friend,

Males-Music-Makeup


	6. A Good Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I only own Brie and the plot.

Ok, this chapter is officially dedicated to Snarkilicious, for a nice review. Thank You! So here's chapter 6….

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

The sun smiled on Hogwarts the next morning, bringing a huge surge of heat to the private school. 'puuuurfect' purred Brie as she washed her face that morning. She was definitely ready for classes today…

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

'This is sooo not how I Want to spend my Sunday.' I thought dismally as Professor Umbridge lead us through the cramped halls of Hogwarts. Umbridge was taking us through the school, explaining the rules and duties of an inquisitorial squad member. We had been doing this since 8am and it was now just past noon. Suddenly we heard a great commotion from another hall. Then we saw it: the black lace, the pink silk bows, the pale skin, the blonde hair, and the pierced lip. Cho Chang laughed merrily next to her.

'OH. MY. MERLIN.'

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

"I absolutely positively cannot believe you Brie Stoker!" Cho laughed as we walked through the gasps and wolf whistles. I had decided to traipse through Hogwarts wearing only my favorite underwear set. My hair was down and my makeup was a classic smoky eye with a light pink shimmer gloss. The bra was black and lacey, and outlined with baby pink silk, with a pink silk bow nestled in my cleavage. The underwear was also black lace, and only had stretchy strips of lace for sides. It was also outlined in baby pink silk, with a bow just above my center. I accessorized with pink high heels.

"What? It's not like I'm a total slut or anything, I'm just messing with Umbitch. OH! Speak of the devil…" I giggled as Umbridge and the new lackeys came into view. Umbridge was too immersed in the conversation to notice me a first. Cho struggled to keep a straight face as we strutted by. 'Hmm Mr. Malfoy has an interesting face as well…' For he saw what Umbrigde was missing. Wide eyed and limp jawed, it was a sight worth seeing.

Finally Umbridge noticed my state. "MISS STOKER!" she shrieked with a hand to her heart. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING? OR LACK THEROF!" By now a not-so-small crowd had gathered to watch the scene. "It's last year's winter set from Madam Malkin's. Cute huh?" I said, turning this way and that. There was a hearty chuckle from the crowd. Blaise and Draco just stared.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WALK HOGWARTS HALLS IN NOTHING BUT THAT!" She blabbered. "Well, I think that it is a wonderful way to administer one's greatest mind powered potential! It's much better than taking all those ridiculous trips and being out so late, that would just build horrible character!" I replied, as if flabbergasted.

"Why you…you" She started. She never finished, just then, The Ginger Beast herself came in the hall. "AHHHHHHHH! You slut of a sister! This little display will certainly ruin our family reputation! I can't believe you wou-" But I simply had to cut Ginger Beast off. "You were saying?..."

"MISS STOKER! MY OFFICE NOW!" and with that I marched to Umbitch's office with pride and scattered applause.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

'I cannot believe Brie just punched Ginny Weasley in the face.'

It had been incredible. First she gets my and the boys reconnected, then she gets Cho Chang to actually talk to someone other than Pansy, then she gets Pansy and Theo back together, then she walks around the castle in only her undies, and then she punches one of my main enemy's little sister in the face? I think I may be in love with that woman….

As we all ascended to Umbridges office, I couldn't get the image of Brie in her underclothes out of my head. 'Those perfect breasts encased in only that scrap of a bra…' My pants suddenly became very tight. 'DAMN!' I closed my robes in an attempt to cover the embarrassment, but it didn't help much. My body is *ahem* well supplied.

I stood in the room with Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria, Millicent Bulstrode, and a Ravenclaw by the name of Zacharias Smith, the only members of the inquisitorial squad. We stood around Umbridges desk as Umbridge entered with Brie at her side. I could hear Pansy giggling at Brie's latest outrage. 'I wish the only effect this situation had on me was giggling…'

Umbridge slammed Brie into her desk chair. "OUCH! That was my under-covered ass professor!" Brie whined. "Do be quiet won't you dear?" Umbridge muttered darkly, then turned to us. "This, my faithful Inquisitorial Squad-" Brie broke into a coughing fit. "cough minions cough" "-is your first assignment. You are to elect a fellow member to be Captain of this squad, and that Captain is to decide the punishment for Miss Stoker here." Finished Umbridge.

All the members huddled together. "Make me Captain." I whispered. "Why do you want to be Captain?" asked Astoria. "Well, I would make a good Captain, It would look good on records, my parents would be happy, and I have a great idea for Brie's 'punishment'" Astoria was in awe. "Wow, you're really smart…" she said, staring at me with heavy lidded eyes. 'Yuck.'

"This I gotta see" Said Pansy. I'm sure she hasn't missed mine and Brie's appreciative looks toward one another. "I vote Draco Malfoy for Inquisitorial Squad Captain!" She said. "O! ME TO!" blurted Astoria. Daphne rolled her eyes at her pathetic sister. "Me 3." "Me 4" "Me 5" "Me 6" "Me 7" "Me 8" "I suppose I 9th that notion." Finished Smith. "Professor! Draco is Captain!" exclaimed Astoria. "Excellent! Draco, dear, What shall be bestowed upon Brie Stoker as punishment?" asked Umbridge with a malicious grin.

"I suggest" I smirked at Brie wickedly, who defiantly smirked back. "That Brie Stoker be forced to join the Inquisitorial Squad."

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

"WHAT?" I exclaimed in horror. I thought Malfoy would get me good, but not this damn good! "I agree with Stoker here Mr. Malfoy. Why?" asked Umbridge frantically. "It's the one thing she really doesn't wanna do." Smirked the arrogant Slytherin boy. "I think I agree with you there Mr. Malfoy. Brie Stoker, you are officially inducted into the Inquisitorial Squad, heh hmm." Umbridge smiled.

I hit the floor on my knees and stretched my arms out around me. "!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" I screeched and repetitively hit his *ahem* fantastic chest. He merly chuckled, along with the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. Since we were allowed to stay out until 1 am, so we had decided to hit the kitchen, get some sweets, and chill in the astronomy tower. We we're chatting away and Zacharias Smith was sooooooo hitting on me.

"So Brie, got a boyfriend?" he asked smoothly. I laughed. "'fraid not Zach. I'm royally single." He grinned wolfishly. "Excellent."

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

'I don't think I've glared this much since that time I had detention with Potter in 2nd year.' There was so much to glare at. Theo and Pansy's constant PDA, The pitiful flirting between Brie and that Smith, and this stupid little slut Astoria greengrass hanging all over me!

"So Draco," she giggled, "wouldn't it be nice to sit here under the stars alone sometime?" she batted her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. "No. Now release my arm you alien octopus." I said, jering my bicep from her tight grip. She simply giggled again. "Oh my, you're so funny!" 'UGH'

I wish more than anything I was hanging out with just Brie, Pansy, and my boys right now. 'OK, maybe just Brie would be nice…' I smirked. Astoria mistook my smirk for approvement of her, and she once again captured my arm in her snake like grip.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

I couldn't help the jealousy waves from crashing over me while that whore Astoria clung to Draco like a fucking leech. ' And I thought that that girl was my friend…ugh! Well, I guess I'll simply have to make him jealous to.' "So Brie, babe, I humbly ask you here under the stars, to be my guest at breakfast tomorrow?" Zach asked cockily. I laughed. "You're absolutely pathetic, but I suppose that would be nice." I replied.

I looked around with slight confusion. "Where's Blaise?" I asked the group. They all looked around then turned back with a shrug. That's when I saw the silhouette of a young man sitting in a lone corner near the exit of the tower. I lightly stood and jogged over to my flirtatious friend. "Hey. You ok?" Blaise shook his head, as if clearing it, and gently replied, "Yea. Just thinking. My parents you see…they…" he broke off. "Never mind." "Believe me, I understand." Blaise looked at me strangely. "The day I sat and talked with Draco, he told me about all the problems with you and him and the others. Please don't be angry…" Blaise shook his head and smile. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that Draco rarely opens secrets to someone he barley knows about anything, much less himself or his friends. He likes you, ya know" Blaise teased. "I've no idea what you are talking about." I said in immediate denial. Blaise chuckled. "But yea, so you know the situation with my parent's separation?" He asked. I nodded. Blaise opened and closed his mouth several times, as if severely attempting to find the right words. "It's hard. I mean, both my parents are astronomers, and being here just reminds me of the times we all used to lay out under stars together. Like I said to the boys on the train, living with just my mum is great, but I really miss my dad."

I couldn't help it, the tears started to fall. I regained my voice and said: "I know what it's like to miss a father so much you can't sleep at night, but I can promise you, you are not alone." I muttered. "I have no idea where my mum or dad is. My mum left my dad the day I was born and My dad just disappeared one day near the beginning of last summer. Then the Weasleys took me in." I explained. Blaise looked at me with a sullen understanding. He then reached over and embraced me. I hugged him back. "To be continued next episode…" I dramatically whispered. Blaise laughed. So did I.

We rejoined the group with renewed splendor. We all spent the rest of the night (and a bit of the morning) talking and joking and laughing. Except for poor Astoria. She had excluded herself from the rest of us when Draco had refused to accompany her to breakfast tomorrow morning. I maniacally laughed in my head. 'Don't be messing with my intended.' I knew going to breakfast with Zach would not only royally piss Draco off (He made me join in Umbitch's minion union!), but also make him writhe with jealousy. 'like a worm on a hook…'

I had admitted my slight crush on Draco to Cho the night she spilled her feelings toward Greg. It was only fair. She had agreed that his ego was a huge part of him, and messing with that ego would be a sure way to get his attention. I was a wee-bit aggravated with him for making me join the club, but it could be great fun to be in at times like this. But I still had to get him back!

When Vince's watch rang out 1 am, we all rushed for our dorms. As I was about to head into the dormitory, Zach pulled me aside. His dorms were another staircase away. "I know we were all joking around, but I'm serious about taking you to breakfast. I really like you Brie." He said, kissing my knuckles and slowly moving up. This was all very romantic, but I just wasn't into it all that much. I felt kind of bad for manipulating Zach to my advantage, but by the way Draco looked when he pulled me aside, I was sure as hell working.

Zach had reached to kissing my cheek by the time my thought process broke, and then he crashed on my lips. I kissed him back, but there was no emotion behind it on my part. No one's mouth opened. No tongue was used. It was, quite literally, 'just a kiss'. "See you in the morning." He whispered when we split, and off he jogged to the nearest stairs.

I shrugged my shoulders and went through the common room. "What the bloody hell was that?" Blurted Draco as I ascended the stairs to the girls dorms. "What?" I asked innocently. "THAT BLODDY SNOGGING ZACH IS WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He exploded. I calmly walked down the stairs and stood before him. "Why do you care?" I asked boldly. He glared. I raised my left eyebrow aristocratically. And he grabbed my waist and slammed his lips on mine.

The kiss was raw, and full of passionate fire. He roughly licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. It was granted. He slammed me into the wall and slid his quidditch calloused hands up and down my upper legs. He was gentle, but he was demanding and needy. I slipped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through the ends of his hair.

I slowly unwound my arms from him and pushed against the wall, hard. We were shoved back, allowing the backs of Draco's knees to hit the common room couch. We collapsed onto the sofa, with lips still connected and me straddling his *ahem* _nice_ erection. I ground up against him, eliciting an animalistic growl from him. His hands raked up and down my sides and back as we continued snogging. His hands began to stalk up to my chest when I jumped off of him.

"Well this has been nice, we must do it again sometime, but tomorrow is Monday so I must be off to bed. GOODNIGHT!" I said quickly and then ran up the stairs to my dorm. I heard his explosion of "FUCK!" just before I closed the door. I laughed. I slowly put on my pajamas and stretched, then hopped into bed with rather *ahem* inappropriate thoughts escorting me to my dreams.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

"FUCK!" I yelled. I heard her laugh as she closed her door. 'I'm gonna get her…and I know just how to do it too…' I thought evilly as I went to my dorms. I went to sleep eager for Monday morning.

~A/N~: Ok, so Brie walked around in her undies, Brie punched Ginny Weasley, Brie had a heart to heart with Blaise, Brie got a date and snog, and then Brie got a BETTER snog. Damn good day for Brie I'd say. :P THAT RHYMED! Anyway, please send a review and tell me what you thought. It would be most appreciated! Thanks.


	7. Pathetic

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I just own Brie and the plot.

Ok, so here's … chapter 7! (APPLAUSE)

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

"I cannot believe It's already December 16th!" Exclaimed Cho as she helped me pack. I was dismally packing for Christmas holidays with Ginger Beast. I was incredibly depressed this month because it would be the first Christmas I've ever spent without my dad. Not to mention Draco and I haven't spoken since the snogging incident, only playing cruel jokes on one another. I miss my friend…

I finally finished packing and headed down to the common room to wait out my last 45 minutes at Hogwarts before Christmas. There was no one around, so I kindly let the salt water pour from my eyes. I missed my father terribly. I longed for the presence of my mother. I would for them, especially daddy…

I shivered with my own thoughts and the cold. I snuggled into my soft, royal purple sweater and quietly cried to myself. I toyed with the braids on either side of my head, and did not hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Brie?" said a voice I thought I had forgotten. I quickly swabbed away my tears. "Draco, Hi!" I said, to enthusiastically. He looked at me with something akin to pity and understanding. "What's wrong, Brie?" he asked genuinely.

I broke. I ran into his unprepared arms and sobbed my pathetic heart out. He slowly wrapped himself around me, nuzzling his face in my hair. "I know I'm pathetic, but I miss my father! I want my mother whom I've never had and I want to be friends with you again!" I choked out. "I know love, I know. And I" he swallowed painfully. "I apologize for my rant on you a few months ago. You didn't deserve it." "Yes I did! I only did it-"

I stopped myself before it was too late. How could I tell him about my puny crush now? I had been slutty around him, snogged him, pranked him, then sobbed in his arms! I am officially pathetic. So I decided I would simply never tell him. I would forget this whole 'crush' thing ever happened and move on with life.

"Why don't you spend the holidays with me? I know my mum would love to have you, the traditional Christmas party would be nice, and then you won't have to go fight Ginger Beast. We have plenty of room and-" I did it. I kissed him. He kissed back with all the sympathy and care he had, and I slithered my thin hands around his neck. He lightly placed his arms around my frame.

Yea, remember what I said about forgetting that little crush? I lied. Pathetically.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

She was asleep in my arms in the carridge that was currently taking us and our belongings to Malfoy Manor. I had written to mother to explain the situation. She had sent word with the carriage driver that she would be happy to have a young lady in the house. "She's going to spoil you rotten." I said with a kind smile to the sleeping girl in my lap. She was at peace when she slept. I felt so bad for her, spending Christmas basically alone. I knew how badly she missed her father, she had told me that day when we first talked.

That thought only sprung my guilt even more. How could I have (with the exception of constant pranking) ignored Brie all this time. _'Because your attraction to her is to strong._' Said that annoying voice in my head known as my conscious. 'Shut up. I am only physically attracted to Brie. She's not that special' I replied to my own head. But both my head and heart and dick knew that was a lie. I had a huge physical and emotional tie to Brie Stoker.

'I am so fucked!' _'Or_ _lack thereof…'_ "SHUT IT" I shouted to my thoughts. "Shut what?" asked a newly awakened Brie, rubbing her left eye. "Did I say my thought out loud?" "I suppose…" "I…um…well…FUCK."

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

I had only been at Malfoy Manor for 3 days and I already knew that this Christmas would be spectacular. The house was beautiful and Narcissa Malfoy doted on me as though I were her own daughter. She took me out with her every morning to go shopping, and then let me spend the rest of the afternoon with Draco doing whatever. She had bought me many new muggle clothes and wizarding robes, both in casual and dress styles.

We had just arrived home from yet another shopping excursion. She sent me and my bags upstairs and I found Draco sitting on my bed, looking at something or another…"Draco?" I asked slowly. Draco jumped in surprise and let out a noise that sounded something like 'gnayyah!'. "Oh um Brie hi um I was just…" I laughed. Chill Draco it's cool. All you were doing was looking through my scrapbook."

I picked up the old battered leather bound book and sat down. I had had the book since I was 7 because my dad had taken lots of pictures and he thought it would be a fun thing for me to do with them. There were pictures of my parents, Godric's Hollow, me and old friends, and some from here. I felt a small wave of home sickness at the pale blue cover with my initials in the bottom left corner.

Draco must have noticed my upset stature, because he slipped an arm delicately around my waist. I looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. 'oh no…there's no fucking way he's thinking of me as pathetic. Even if I am.' I pushed into him, making him gasp. I shoved my tongue in his mouth without mercy. Which I think was a turn on for him. Judging by the *ahem* rather hard poking in my thigh…

He suddenly jerked me on top of him. I could feel his manhood nestled gently between my thighs. 'DAMN he's hard!' he kept his lips connected to mine as he slipped his palms up and down my sides. I ran my fingers lightly over his shoulder blades. I really don't know why we kept doing this. We weren't together; I mean we knew each other well, but-

I lost my train of thought as he crept his hands up to my breasts and began to massage. I thrust against him strongly; he grunted into my neck, where his current kisses were being bestowed. I turned my panting head over to his ear. "What are we doing?" I asked him, gasping when he hit a particular spot. "Shit Brie, I don't know." I lightly pushed my hand down his trousers. He gasped when I slowly brushed him. "But I like it."

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

'Brie Stoker is officially amazing.'

After our extreme snogging session we had went to lunch and into town with my mother. We stopped at a small homey café called 'The Biting Tea Kettle' and had a nice lunch. After that my mother "Simply had to see the lovely new winter designs at madam malkin's!" so Brie and I wandered off into diagon alley together. I purchased a new broomstick servicing kit and new arm protectors for the quidditch season coming up in February. Brie bought 2 new books, some candy, and a new hot pink lip stud. We then headed down to the 'Three Broomsticks' to have a hot drink and get out of the freezing snow.

We ended up snogging at the table. Hey, we had already played hangman 3 times and talked about food, school, and our personal opinions on stuff. You know, everything besides our weird and or twisted relationship. The truth is, I wanted to know how Brie felt about me. 'Damn, I also kinda need to know how I feel about Brie.' There was obviously a _great_ physical connection. But Brie and I have lots in common, but not so much we're exactly alike.

Brie and I had at least 1 link for sure. We both missed our fathers terribly. It's a terrible thing to lose someone you love. I didn't even really know my father too well, but I love the guy and miss the hell out of him anyway. I couldn't help but be confused about my father. I'm proud he served the dark lord, yet I'm irritated he got sent into hiding. I fell seriously conflicted.

"Hey?" asked Brie with a dazzling expression. "You alright?" "Fine. Why?" Brie smiled slightly. "You're a damn terrible liar." I laughed out loudly. She merely smiled; she reached up and lightly ran 4 fingers over my bangs, pushing them sideways a bit. I smirked and shook my head like a dog, messing up her swoop. She playfully glared at me. I leaned forward and smooshed my lips to hers. She laughed into the kiss and then returned it generously. "WHAT THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

'Oh fuck.'

My brother Ron, Hermione Granger, Ginger Beast, and has-huge-crush-on-Brie Harry stood in front of mine and Draco's table. Ron stood gaping, Hermione looked frightened, and Harry looked like he would explode from anger. Ginger beast looked thrilled at Harry's obvious irritability towards me. I felt a wave of the craving to punch her again wash over me, and was about to, but Harry started screaming again.

"YOU…WHY…HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE TOUCH HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME! I LOVE HER! I OWN HER! SHE IS _MINE_!" Harry shouted to Draco. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think about anything but my sheer fury toward Harry at that moment. It wasn't the fact that he just yelled at a boy who had cared about me from day one, but he _claims_ me? My feminism beliefs _burned_ my stomach and my mind as I stood up and walked over to the black haired boy.

I had reached a point of frustration so heavy for me that I was calm. Utterly calm. Usually when I'm anger I yell and scream and become very violent. But when I got past a point where I literally had blanked my entire brain out, it was scary. Even to me.

I stepped up to the fuming Harry Potter. "Potter, I am not, never was, and never will be your girlfriend. I hate you. You're a selfish despicable prat and I wouldn't give a red rats ass if Voldemort himself sprang up out of the ground like a daisy and killed you so fast you were in the middle of blinking. He would have ages ago if it weren't for the fact that you have an amazing mother who loved you. If anyone should have credit for Voldemort's downfall, it's her. If you ever claim to any other woman ever again, I'll give you some real scars." I said in a voice about 8 octaves too low.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

"…I'll give you some real scars."

She sat back down next to me and leaned against my body as though she were exhausted. Harry stood looking rather like an ugly fish at us as Granger and Weasley dragged him out of the diner. But it seemed like the group wasn't quite done with us. Ginger beast ran straight up to Brie and began to shout. Many people were now staring at our little table with amusement. The diner's men were obviously impressed with Brie's attitude and *ahem* other things. I glared in their general direction with malice.

Another Glare fest was going down between Ginger beast and Brie. There was an intense heat between the two, and I admit that after Brie's amazing shout out and extreme fighting skills, I had not-so-few naughty thoughts. 'I can't help it! Watching Brie kick ass right after we were snogging is kind of a turn on!' "How dare you yell at him! He is the most amazing, most wonderful, most brave, most beautiful, most-"

And that's when Brie Stoker socked Ginny Weasley in the nose. Again.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

"You're bloody brilliant you are!" Screeched Cho as we sipped our tea. I had gone visiting with Cho today and we had just come home from a muggle movie rental place. Cho had a muggle television, and I had had one when I still lived in Godric's Hollow. I loved the movies, and so did my dad. And Cho, apparently. We had rented 'The Exorcist', Jim Henson's 'Labyrinth', 'The Lion King', 'Little women', and Shakespeare's 'Much Ado about Nothing'. We were currently laughing about the fact that the stardust in 'The Lion King' actually spelled out sex when I had decided to tell Cho the 'Three Broomsticks' story.

As Cho came down from her laughter high, we started to discuss boys. "So I certainly don't like Harry anymore after all that, but I do still had a major thing for Greg." I smiled at her. "" "BRIE!" "Sorry…."

We both giggled merrily. "So, you've snogged Draco Malfoy senseless how many times now?" Cho asked. "Well, there was that one time at school, then again at school, then that one time at the Manor, then at the 'Three Broomsticks', then other random times at the Manor…I've lost count!" We both burst into hysterics. "So how does that work, I mean, are you guys like together or not?" Wondered Cho. I sighed. "Were not, technically, and what's worse is I'm not sure how I think of him. I mean, I know he's a great friend and we have a damn good physical connection, but I'm not sure if were like that, or ya know, at that point or not…" I rambled. Cho pulled me into a hug. "Awww sweety, don't worry. If you date him, it'll be great. But if you don't it's just fine! You two are great friends! Besides," Cho comforted. "If you guys don't get together, we can always be an amazingly hot and sexy lesbian couple!"

I nearly cried I laughed so hard, and Cho was already in tears. "Well, we would be!" giggled Cho. I laughed at her again. "Heh…heh….It's funny cause it's true…Heh" I muttered. And with that we burst into hysterics. Again.

A/N: yea I know this took freaking forever, but it's out and ready to be read and reviewed! Thanks ever so much!

Ever faithful,

Males-Music-Makeup


	8. Letting You Know

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter people, places, ideas, or things. In other words I don't own any Harry Potter nouns. No, I'm not a Grammar Nazi. I'm THE Grammar Nazi. :)

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

'If she makes me try on one more bloody puke-green dress, I am going to be sick and vomit all over it. Not that you'd notice with the color…'

Narcissa and I were out shopping (again.) and specifically looking for dress robes for the Malfoy Manor Christmas Ball (for the 3rd day in a row.) which would arrive in 2 days. (as I was constantly reminded.) I was slightly irritated.

"Oh my, this is the one for me! Don't you think Brie dear?" said Narcissa, as she emerged from the dressing room of 'Madam Malkin's' wrapped in a lovely light pink dress. The dress was old fashioned and had lots of buttons going down the front, which had a corset like design. A pale pink material adorned the skirt, waist, and around the off-the-shoulder sleeves. It truly was a lovely dress. I told Narcissa so.

"It would look charming with white accents!" gushed Malkin as she bustled around the store gathering accessories in said colors. She returned with white Mary-Jane's, a pearl jewelry set, pearls for hair, a small white evening wallet, a white robe, and white elbow gloves. "I'll take it all!" Narcissa splurged. "And for you my dear, I think any color will work for you…" mumbled Malkin. "Nothing in pink or green, I beg you!" The older women laughed.

"How about this?" Malkin held up a sleeveless golden dress with little diamonds encrusted into the bottom, where the skirt flared. A golden silk robe complete the set. "That's lovely!" shouted a familiar voice from the front of the store. "Cho!" I reached out my arms to embrace the girl. She gave me a hug, and then picked up the dress. "You should get it! Gold will make you look all elegant and aristocratic, but anything in any shade of yellow with my blond hair and blue eyes makes me look like a trophy with blue paint splatter."

Cho laughed. "Are you sure you sincerely don't want it?" she asked seriously. "Yea." I smiled. I really didn't. I hate anything with a lot of any shade of yellow. It's a lovely color, just not on me. So I very rarely wear it. "I want to watch you find your dress though, if you don't think I'm intruding Mrs. Malfoy." Added Cho. The blonde lady grinned. "Not at all dear. Any friend of Brie's is a friend of mine. And call me Narcissa." She said, making Cho blush a bit, despite her outgoing nature.

After holding up quite a few dress robe sets, I finally found one for me. It began with a silk teal base gown, which was quite plain to be honest. The gown had a slit going up the left leg, leaving the bottom in an oval like shape; perfectly outlined in light silver ribbon. A simple light silver ribbon with a bow went around the waist. The same light silver ribbon material went around the top of the sleeveless gown. I added light silver ballet slippers, light silver elbow gloves, a light silver bow for my hair, a light silver robe, a light silver evening wallet, and an aquamarine stone jewelry set planted in sterling silver.

Cho found her own coordinating accessories all in white, like Narcissa's. We took our many, many, many boxes and bags and settled at 'Madam Puddifoot's' cafe. Hers was the only restaurant open this close to Christmas. The ball took place on Christmas Eve. We ordered our entrée's and dined considerably well. Cho paid the tab, much to Narcissa's aggravation. (It's for letting me accompany you on a private evening!)

We all went back to the manor and sat down for tea (Cho included.) We were just discussing bra sizes when Draco showed up. He plopped down between Cho and myself and threw his arms around us both. We all shared an odd hug, then Cho whipped out her camera. We all scooted close together and took a lovely picture. Cho takes pictures of _everything_. I always got copies of them and put them in my scrapbook.

Narcissa simply sat and looked at the three of us with right eyebrow raised. Draco laughed at her. "What? Don't you and your mates take photographs?" I smiled. "_Mates_?" asked Cho. "So were your _mates_ now?" I smirked. "Shut up! I can't take the teasing from Brie, much less both Brie and Cho!" he whined. We all laughed while he huffed.

We sat and chatted for ages, gorging ourselves on cakes and pastries with our tea. Narcissa had taken quite a liking to Cho, luckily. "Cho dear? Won't you stay here until the ball is over? Brie and I could definitely use another hand with the arrangements." I nodded in stern agreement. "Oh yea. Planning a ball for 150 plus people is not an easy task to bestow on only 2." Cho's face was graced with a huge grin; her eyes were as big as sand dollars. "I'd love to! Let me floo over to my house and ask mummy and daddy. If I can stay, I'll pack and be right back over. If not, I'll send you an owl! So possible good-bye's to all of you," she said excitedly, nodding her head to each of us in turn. "Hope to see you in 10!"

With that, Cho floo'd off to talk to her family. Meanwhile, Narcissa, Draco, and I stated up a conversation about ice cream flavors. "Ok, you so cannot beat hard chocolate!" I hurled across the room at Draco and Narcissa. "Soft vanilla is so much better than hard chocolate!" argued Draco. "Strawberry of any consistency kicks both your flavor's asses!" screamed Narcissa. We all froze. Then laughed our heads off.

"I prefer Neapolitan myself." "CHO!" I screamed and flung myself into her not-so-waiting arms and slung my legs around her waist. She dropped her bags and locked her small arms under my behind. I hugged her around her neck. "YAY!" I screeched like a small child. She laughed in my ear. "So, I gather that you're staying?" asked Draco with a smile. "Yep!"

"Huzzah!" I shouted. I got off of Cho then did a polite bow to Draco. "Goodbye Draco!" I flung my arm out into the air "To the decorating table! Huzzah!" and with that I ran for the kitchen with my arm still flung straight in the air and my head held high.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

Cho and mum shook their heads at Brie's antics. With a wave of their hands they followed Brie out to the kitchen. I, however, had other plans. I was off to Blaise's house. (I had forgiven him for the Brie incident long ago) He no longer fancied Brie and instead had his sights on that irritating Astoria Greengrass. 'He can have her.'

Xoxoxoxo Greg's POV xoxoxoxo

Draco showed up at Blaise's place around 3 pm. He was shocked to find me and Vince there as well. Theo would've been here to, but he was spending the entire break with Pansy and her parents in the Appalachian Mountains. We guys sat around, playing a game of exploding snap. We discussed plans for Christmas and what we would be doing for the week of holiday break that remained after Christmas day.

Everyone would be attending Draco's mum's party. I figure It'll be well planned, considering poor Narcissa needs something to take her mind off her husband. Lucky Brie and Cho are there. It's probably nice to have some ladies in the house with her. Even if said ladies are wild and crazy Brie and Cho.

I miss my dad. My dad was the best mate I ever had. He helped me in school, helped me stay healthy, and helped me get onto the quidditch team, even though I never dreamed I could. I haven't really been up to par at anything since the fire that took my dad. He was a total pyromaniac. He loved fire. That's why he decided to train and become a magical wizarding fire-fighter. Ironic, the thing he worked so hard for and loved so much killed him.

'I suppose that's the situation with Diggory as well.' Thinking of Diggory makes me think of Cho. I think that if anyone can understand me, fix me, it would be her. I mean, she's best friends with Brie, and Brie fixes everything. I had noticed that. She reunited me and the guys, she fixed Blaise somehow, she got super-shy-Cho to talk and be silly with her, she got Theo and Pansy back together, even got Draco to come out of his little shell.

'She's pretty amazing. That's what me and Vince and Blaise had been talking about before Draco showed up. We all knew Draco and Brie fancied each other, but were both to stubborn to realize it. They would come to see it in time though. They would probably spend the entire ball together. You know, if Blaise wasn't trying to jump down Astoria's pants while Astoria tried to jump down Draco's pants while Draco tried to jump down Brie's pants.

Maybe I can talk to Cho at the Christmas party…

Xoxoxoxo Cho's POV xoxoxoxo

Brie, Narcissa, and I have had the most fun ever doing this party. I am slightly plagued though. I must admit that I am slightly jealous of Brie. She grows closer to Draco every day, and my major crush doesn't even know that I like him. 'Probably doesn't know I exist…' I thought dismally.

"Brie, you awake?" I asked into the darkness. Despite there being hundreds of rooms in the house, I insisted on sharing a room with Brie. We even shared a king sized bed! "Yea. How's it hanging?" she said, looking at me propped up on her elbows. "Do you think maybe tomorrow, at the party I mean, I could talk to Greg?"

"Absitivley-posalutley! You can talk to him all you want! And in those killer dress robes, the night will be a sensation." Brie promised. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. "You're a great friend Brie. I LOVE YOU!" I heard her laughter through the darkness. "I'm sorry, but I do not return your feelings of obsessive emotion!" She said in an overdramatic Italian accent. "But Brie! My love for you burns passionately with the intensity of 1000 suns!" "I am sorry, but I am in love with *dramatic pause and gasp* another!"

Cho gasped theatrically. Then she began to, supremely off key, sing: "I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOOOOVE IIIIIIS!" I joined in. "I WANT YOU TO SHOW MEEEEEEE! I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IIIIIIIIS! I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW-"

"What the devil are you girls doing in here?" screeched a very tired and very *ahem* shirtless Draco Malfoy. "-MEEEEEEEEEE" We must have been singing louder than we thought.

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

'Damn, I should sing obnoxiously with Cho more often if this is what happens.'

Draco had stormed into the room in the middle of our verse. "What the devil are you girls doing in here?" he yelled. "-MEEEEEEEEEE" we finished the verse as he childishly covered his ears. We laughed, but it was about that time I noticed he was shirtless. 'YUMMY YUMMY IN MY…..TUMMY….i was gonna say tummy….'

He strolled in lazily and flung on top of me. "If you two don't stop singing, I swear I will stay in here and inappropriately touch you while you sleep…" Draco said creepily. Cho put on an air of great fear. "Inappropriately touch us?" I whined: "Only while we sleep?" He chuckled and kissed me lightly. Then lightly again. Then a little heavier. Then a _lot_ heavier. I slipped my arms around his neck and he slid his down to my butt. He pulled me on top of him and we slammed back into the bed, fully making out.

"Will you two kindly GET A ROOM!" Shouted Cho. Draco's lips left mine only to fly into my neck and mutter. "We have a room. You're just inconveniently in it." Draco teased. Cho picked up her pillow and threw it at us, knocking us over and putting Draco on top. I could feel his boner crushing into me. Draco was holding back a groan, I could tell. "Thanks Cho! That feels 10X better!" I breathed. Draco growled and pushed his lips back on mine.

"OK OK ENOUGH!" said Cho as she slammed the pillow into us again and again. We all laughed. Draco looked back at me and ran a hand down my side. "See you at mum's party." "K." He leaned back down and kissed me lightly. Then lightly again. Then a little heavier. Then a _lot_-

"GUUUUUUUUYS?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The following morning, Cho, Draco, and I all slipped into Malfoy gardens for some fun. Cho brought her camera and took tons of pictures of all of us. There were a ton of me and Draco doing various things, of me and Cho doing various things, Draco and Cho doing various things, singles of all of us, all of us together, random shots, garden shots. Cho was having a photography field day.

Eventually it became time to get ready for the grand party. I slipped into my base gown and began work on my hair. I fixed it up into a fancy bun on the top of my head, sliding the light silver silk bow into the middle-front. I applied a basic foundation, then a pale white sparkly blush to my cheeks. I added silver eye shadow to my eyelids, with a dash of teal at the outer corners of my lids. I applied white eye shadow to my inner corners and dusted a silver sparkly sheen over all that. I put on a clear shimmer gloss and then put on my necklace, bracelet, and earrings set. I sprayed some perfume on and then slid on my gloves and grabbed my evening wallet.

I met Cho at the top of the staircase descending into the Malfoy Manor ballroom. We gripped hands and Cho snapped a picture. Then we went down into the room, not knowing what would happen or where we'd end up at the end of the night. We didn't know who we'd meet or what we'd discover or if we would come out as ourselves again. We had no idea what we were about to dive into.

What a wonderful feeling.

A/N: Ok, so there's chapter 8! Huzzah! Read and Review me PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!" No...not really…but yea…It's so true…Wanna piece of a KitKat bar? *Break…crunch….MMMMM….*


	9. Security

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter people, places, or things. I just own Brie Stoker, the plot, and a stuffed plush duck holding a carrot. (Which makes no sense.)

A/N: And now the ever-so-waited-on ballroom chapter! Huzzah!

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

Many an eye fell upon Cho and I as we descended into the ballroom. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Millie, Vince, Greg, and Draco ran up to us as soon as we entered. "Pansy!" Both Cho and I jumped the poor girl and hugged her tight. We then hugged all the others and sat down at one of the giant glass tables. It felt wonderful to have all of us together. Cho took a billion photos of just about everything and everyone.

A lovely slow song began to play and many guests flocked to the dance area. Then I had a brilliant plan. I whispered said plan to Draco, who was sitting next to me. He smirked and agreed. He grabbed Cho and led her to the dance floor. I did the same with Greg. After a moment of waltzing about, we thrust them together. They had no choice but to dance, or they would ruin the crowd's pattern. Draco and I sprung together, and fell right back into the graceful waltz. Real snow began to fall from the ceiling.

I love snow. Me and my dad would play in it for hours when I was little, no matter how cold or wet we got. No wonder my first word was light. Then as I got older, he would take me for walks in the snow at night. He would show me constellations and we would talk about important things and not-so-important things. We would dance around on the sidewalk and skip and scream and laugh. Those were some of the best memories I had. Dad would take pictures and I had my favorites in the scrapbook.

'Merry Christmas Daddy…' I thought as I looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Draco must have noticed my solemn expression, because he ran a hand carefully down my face. I looked at back at him, and he smiled. I smiled too. We just looked at each other for a second. Then I launched onto him, giving him the biggest teddy bear hug in the whole world.

He laughed a little and hugged me back. Then I slid back down and we continued dancing. "Hey?" I asked him. "mmm-hmm?" he said into my hair. "Thanks for letting me come here for Christmas." I felt him smile. "Anytime." "Can I ask you a serious question?" "Shoot." "What the hell are we?" He laughed outright. "I would guess were human, though I'm not too sure about you." He said. I playfully slapped his chest.

"Shit, I don't know what we are Brie." I thought of my next phrase. "What do you want us to be?" I asked as casually as I could. "I really don't know to be honest." He said carefully. I giggled. "Well shit, don't be nervous I don't have a clue either." He sniggered. "Well, we're either dating, friends with benefits, just friends, or not friends at all. What do _you_ want us should be?" he asked seriously.

There was a long confused awkward silence after that. Finally, Draco muttered. "I want to be with you. If we try dating and it works out, then great. If not, we can go back to being just friends or friends with benefits or whatever. So, do you want to try?" I nodded. He kissed me.

Xoxoxoxo Cho's POV xoxoxoxo

'I'm dancing with Greg. OH MERLIN OH MERLIN OH MERLIN! I'm either going to kill Brie or hug her until she's even skinnier than she already is…'

As we strutted about the dance floor, we started our conversation about the relationship between said skinny girl and Draco. "They really do deserve each other." Greg said sweetly. "Yea…they do." "Cho, may I tell you something?" "You just did, did you not?" I smiled. He chuckled. "Cho, I really like you. And I know that you would understand me better than most anyone else in the world. So I cordially ask you to accompany me on 2 dates. The first, this party. The second, a nice dinner tomorrow? At 7? At 'The Biting Tea Kettle?"

Cho sighed. "I accept the second offer, but I'm afraid I already have a date to this dance." "o-oh." Greg stuttered. "Yea." Cho continued dreadfully. "I'm afraid Brie asked me weeks ago." I don't think anyone had ever heard Gregory Goyle laugh harder.

Xoxoxoxo Draco's POV xoxoxoxo

Brie and I both turned our heads at our friend's laughter. "They must have hit it off." Brie stated simply. "Wha? Cho and Greg?" I wondered, confused. Brie just laughed. "Yea. Cho's had a thing for Greg for quite a while now." "Why does no one tell me these things?" I angrily mused. Brie smiled evilly. "'Cause no one likes you." I glared playfully at her. "So you're no one huh?" I said, pulling her under my chin. "Damn right." I sniggered into her hair.

"So, since were dating now, I do have one question…" I thought out loud. Brie looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "About the phrase 'I love you'…" "Don't say it often. It makes it more special that way." Brie answered quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought you'd do the girly thing and insist on it being said after every other sentence. Brie threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Since when do I _ever_ do 'the girly thing?'"

Xoxoxoxo Brie's POV xoxoxoxo

After my amazing dance with Draco, I went back to the table to talk to Millie and Astoria, who looked rather lonely. I had started talking to Astoria again. She had apologized for the way she acted around Draco (after all she hadn't known I liked him) and she started dating Blaise just last night. "What's wrong, ladies? Why aren't you out there luring poor defenseless men into your seductive black widow boyfriend traps?"

Astoria laughed while Millie just sighed. "Millie dear, what is it?" "Oh please like I, of all people, could get a guy. I mean, look at all you girls, you all have dates!" I nodded my head. "Yes, and what the bloody hell makes you think you couldn't?" I asked, astounded. She gave me the 'Duh' look. "You girls all have guys. And what do you all have in common?" she asked me. "Low I.Q.'s?" I guessed. "no…" she stopped. "you're all skinny." She added woefully.

"Millicent Amanda Bullstrode! What has gotten into you! Now I won't lie and I won't give you the 'beauty comes from within' bullshit, you are a heavy-set girl! But you know what? That doesn't matter! All the people here who love you, absolutely love all of you! Got it?" I attempted to comfort. She released a small grin. "It's those who don't care that are the problem." She mumbled. "Wha?" Then I got the hint."Who said something to you?" I said with a voice filled with spite. "Oh, it's no big deal, I was being childish, don't worry!" Millie tried to reassure me."Millie, you have every right to overreact if someone said something. Now who was it and what did they say?"

Millie sighed. "It was those girls by the dessert table. I went back there to get some punch for myself and Astoria and they made some comments."I looked back to see a group of 5 or 6 girls in nice robes sniggering about something. "Well come now, what did they say?" "Just the usual: 'Should you be here? I mean you don't really need this stuff do you?' and 'don't step over here! The floor might cave!' just stupid stuff like that." I sat back and huffed. "That ticks me off. I mean, you're a guest in someone's home, they had no right to say any of that nonsense to you."

"I know." She muttered. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look, don't let it get to you. Let it get to them." I smirked. "I have a plan. Astoria, you go tell Vince and Greg that when they hear someone yell security, come straight to Narcissa. Hurry!" Astoria dashed off through the crowd. "Oh, Brie, don't throw them out! Their parents don't deserve that!" Millie pleaded. "Relax, I won't. Were just gonna scare a little lesson into them. Ok, now listen up. Here's what were going to do…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Millie and I strutted up to the group of girls, Millie pretending to be upset, and me pretending to be really angry. "There they are! Right there!" Millie stated, pointing at the group. "Oh look girls, fatty's back! And she brought a friend…" said a red haired girl in a luxurious purple dress. The girls laughed. "Good one, Cecilia!" 'Oh great, another fucking bitchy ginger.' "Excuse you? Um I'm not sure if you're aware, but this is the pureblood socialite event of the year! It would be a major shame to a family if their ignorant and naïve daughter got them thrown out! So I suggest you apologize to an honored guest of this party immediately." I said superiorly.

Cecilia leaned back and laughed. "Uh, only Mrs. Malfoy can throw you out of this party. You are not her. You're probably the local prostitute." The girls giggled. 'Everything's going to plan…' I stomped my foot. "Ok, that's it! I know I said I wouldn't Millie, but that was the last damn straw. I'll be back!" and with that I stormed away. I then carefully hid to watch Millie in action before I went to accomplish the rest of the plan.

Millie started to pretend to panic. "Oh shit, you guys are so screwed!" she said. Cecilia scoffed. "What the hell you talking about fat ass?" "You do know that Narcissa Malfoy has a son!" "Well duh. He's gorgeous." she sighed dreamily. 'And he's also mine, bitch! hahaha!' "Then I guess you don't realize that you just smarted off to his GIRLFRIEND?" 'Time to go.'

I ran up to Draco. He saw me coming and smiled. "I don't believe you. You're bluffing bitch." I heard Cecilia say. "You think I'm bluffing? Look for yourself!" Millie replied from across the room. Draco greeted me with an obvious kiss which, admittedly, dazed me for a minute, but I got right back on track. "So get this, and go with the flow, and make sure you look surprised and irritated the entire time I tell you. The girls back by the dessert table," I said quickly, pointing them out not-so-inconspicuously, "said some really rude things to Millie." "Like what?" Draco asked curiously, making all the right expressions. "Like calling her fat and stuff. So I made up this plan to go confront them and threaten them with my status with you." He smirked. "Ouch, I think your ego just hit me. Anyway, so naturally they called me whore and a liar. So now I'm talking to you and pretending that I'm telling on them. Now I need you to go with me up to your mum and explain, and then I need her to yell 'security!' and then you'll see what happens." I smiled deviously.

"Ok. I want to see what your evil mind had thought of for these ladies." He teased, kissing me again. We ran up to Narcissa and explained the entire situation to her. She did brilliantly, pretending to be shocked and angry in all the right places. After that, she clearly yelled "SECURITY!" Vince and Greg, easily the biggest men here, strutted up to us. Vince, Greg, Draco, and I then all proceeded to the back where the group of girls and Millie were still standing. Judging by their faces, they had heard everything.

"Do you ladies understand that you have offended not only Miss Bullstrode but the number one guest of the manor this evening?" said Vince in an official tone. "And that we have the right to forcefully remove you from the gathering and arrest you if necessary?" added Greg condescendingly. "And that we would seriously love to do said action?" finished Vince. The girls nodded, looking scared. I was fighting to hold the laughs in, and I could tell that Draco was too.

"Unfortunately for us, Miss Bullstrode has insisted that you all be allowed to stay, if you apologize to herself and Miss Stoker for your unintelligent comments, and to Mr. Malfoy for all the trouble you've caused. And they accept your apologies." Said Greg.

Cecilia approached Millie first. "Miss Bullstrode, I apologize." "For what?" Mille pushed. "For calling you Fat, a bitch, and a bluffer." "Very good." Millie coaxed, "now put all that together." "Miss Bullstrode, I apologize for calling you fat, a bitch, and a bluffer." "Apology accepted." She went to Draco next. "Mr. Malfoy, I apologize for causing you all this trouble." She grinned flirtatiously. "Don't apologize to me you unattractive little skank, apologize to her." He said, stepping behind me and encircling my waist with one arm and running the other down my tummy.

The redhead glared and stepped over to me. I looked straight at her as I slid a hand up to Draco's neck. She opened her mouth to speak. "On your knees." She looked abashed. "Excuse me?" "I said, On. Your. Knees. That is the only way I will accept any apology from you." I snapped. Slowly, with a trembling lip, she sank to her knees. "Miss Stoker, I apologize for accusing you of prostitution and being rude to your friends and boyfriend." I glared down at her. "You are disgusting. That's all I have to say. Apology (barely) accepted."

The rest of the party flowed smoothly. Everyone danced and ate and enjoyed themselves. Millie danced with many young men and said she felt lovely. Astoria and Blaise left early to do who-wants-to-know-what, Pansy and Blaise ate more than anything, Cho and Greg sat at a table and discussed themselves, Vince, meanwhile, looked depressed, looking at all the fine things and expensive outfits. I knew about his family's situation. He had told me months ago-

And then it hit me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ok, now this document, written and signed by Brie Stoker, ensures that 50% of all profits from Stoker's Apothecary are placed into the Crabbe family account on the terms that Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe will run and take care of the store." And with a flourish of a quill, the Crabbe family could get back on their feet again.

"Brie, I can't tell you how much this means to me. If you want, I'll work in the store too, over the summer…" negotiated Vince. "No need. The store will be run by your parents all year with weekends off. And that's that." I finalized. Vince grinned and gave me a huge hug. "Well well well. I see my girlfriend drag one of my best friends off from the party, and then I walk in on this? I should have known." Draco teased from the doorway.

I broke away from Vince and thrust my fist at the air. "Rats! We've been caught Vince." We all laughed. "Well, the party's over and all our people are coming over again in a few days." "Alright. See you guys. And Brie?" Said Vince as we walked out to meet his parents. "Thanks a lot" "Consider it fair payment for your security services today." We all laughed at that one.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that evening, I was lying in a pair of loose stripy white and orange pajama bottoms and a hot pink tank top when I decided I had been thinking about my dad for way to long. So I pushed out of my bed and walked down the hall to Draco's room. I knocked steadily on the door. A very sleepy looking Draco answered the door, shirtless once again. "Hey." He looked at me oddly. "hi…" he mumbled. I giggled. "So what's up?" "Brie, what the hell do you wa-" "Can I sleep with you? I'm lonely in that big ole room!" He rolled his eyes at me. "I suppose" He smiled.

"Yay!" and with that being said I ran into his room and leapt upon his bed. I began to jump on it. "You *bounce* have *bounce* the *bounce* jumpiest *bounce* bed *bounce* EVER! Draco got a mischievous look on his face. He ran over to the bed and tackled me down. "Oof!" I said into his shoulder when we had landed. He chuckled. "Hey, that was cool. What you did for Millie tonight." I made a fly swatting gesture. "It was nothing. We people have to stick together!"

He smiled. He leaned down at the same time I leaned up. As I kissed him, he played with the hem of my top. I toyed with the ends of his hair, as we fought for overrule. I won. 'hahaha' after we were both thoroughly snogged out, he flipped us over and I got situated. I accidentally brushed myself against him as I did so; he groaned. "Stop that." I laughed. "what THIS?" I said as I rammed our covered bodies together. He had my shirt off before I could count to 3.

As he covered my exposed chest with heated kisses, I slithered a hand down to his sleep pants. I lightly pushed my hand past the elastic band and let my palm slide down past his naval, patch of blonde curls, and around his shaft. He gasped against my pulsing chest and glued his lips to my neck. I stroked and teased unmercifully until he was panting in my ear and my hand was thoroughly soaked. I cleaned off on his sheets and pushed myself up next to him. He flipped on top of me. "You are so going to get it." "Whatever do you mean?" he chuckled darkly and slipped a hand down _my_ pants.

'Ohhhhhhhh fuck…'

A/N: Ok, this is a really long chapter, but it's really important. So leave me a review and tell me what you think! Huzzah!


	10. Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I just own Brie and the plot.

Me: Ok, so here's chapter 10-

My inner: Finally…

Me: Shut the fuck up. Anyway, so picking up where I left off last time-

My inner: Forever ago…

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP. Anyway, Brie and Draco…

My inner: Who's Brie again? It's been so long since I heard that name…

Me_: SHUT THE FUCK UP! _Ok, Get this! We had this Fourth of July cook-out and I met a woman named Brie. It was amazing! Lol.

***Brie's POV***

After a *ahem* _fantastic_ morning after the ball with Draco, we spent the entirety of Christmas day with all our friends and parents. Everyone got some great gifts and the rest of Christmas break just messing around. Finally the day came that we all had to pack up and head to school.

Things over break had gone well. Greg and Cho were seeing each other, and the dates were going well, (and the snogging, according to Cho) but they weren't an official couple. Pansy, Cho, and I spent lots more time with Millie, and we 4 became comfortably close. Pansy and Theo were happy; Vince and his family had steadily begun to rebuild themselves, and Blaise had become more comfortable talking about his father. His relationship with Astoria was a little rocky, but well all the same. Draco I and were doing great. Everything was perfect for the for the first time since I lost my own dad.

Returning t o school was nothing short of excellent. Tasting all that food, talking to less close friends, and seeing Ginger Beast with that giant cast on her nose were all grand memories recorded in my soul. Classes resumed the following Monday, in other words, tomorrow. After all us ladies had performed our nightly rituals, we tucked ourselves into bed, with great plans for the rest of the year.

A/N: Ok, I know that this next thing is really unexpected and ridiculous. And I know that things move outrageously fast in this story. But I quite literally just realized that all my criteria for year 5 is already done. All Brie's 5th year stunts have been pulled, she's fixed everyone up, and Draco and she are together. This note is really just an apology for the massive time skip that's about to happen and it's also a warning. This is not a dark fic, but some dark shit is about to go down. You ready? 'Cause I'm not…

***Brie's POV***

'Holy shit! My 5th year is already over!'

It had finally hit me that 5th term was done, Umbitch was gone, and we were half way into summer! Cho, Pansy, Millie, and I were just out driving about muggle London. Millie nor Pansy had ever see it before, so we thought it would be a fun trip. I had just turned 16 and had received my muggle license, so we weren't doing anything wrong. We had been to quite a few shops so far and the trunk was already overloaded. 'And it's only 3 o'clock…'

Pansy sat next to me in the front seat while Millie and Cho sat in the back. Cho read a muggle magazine while Millie investigated a freshly bought muggle cellular phone in wonder. Pansy did puzzles from a word find puzzle book while I drove the car. We were looking for a bite to eat. "So Brie? What's texting?" asked Millie as she stared at her owner's manual. Cho and I were laughing just as Pansy looked up from her book and screamed.

Lurch SWING _flip *_slam* bang HiT pain gush **blood **{pressure} "gasp" BLINDNESS _confusion_ ScRaTcH "grunt" bam Bash _pull_ agony ARM !thump! …shatter… push SMEAR **crack** _fling_?

Echo

!

I opened my eyes ad blinked for a moment. 'It hurts everywhere' I turned my head and looked up and the broken blood painted windshield of the car. 'Blood…_blood_?' The foul red goop was directly in front of me. I felt it then. My head. There was an undeniable sting as my fingers caressed the warm fluid that drenched my upper forehead.

I felt my heartbeat quicken. "Pansy? Pansy I'm bleeding…" I looked over to the seat she sat in. She was grotesquely hunched over and extremely wide eyed. Her puzzle book was clenched between her fingers. Then I remembered. The sounds, the pain, so fast…

My chest started to heave incredibly as I pated. I looked to the backseat in panic and saw Millie and Cho both horribly twisted and contorted. I didn't know how to react. So I just did the same thing I did when I lost my father. I started screaming. I screamed and screamed until I had no energy left. I heard someone saying something before the lights went out again.

!

White. There's white everywhere. It's warm and peaceful, and it reminds me of home in Godric's Hollow. Like snow. White has always been one of my 3 favorite colors, and it seems to clash with the numbness of my body. Like two puzzle pieces that look as though they go together even though they don't.

I turned my head to the left and things became a tad clearer. There was a limp form on a bad next to me. I realized I was on a bed too. The figure was so familiar, skinny with long raven hair. 'Cho…' Her torso was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. A large purple bruise accented her right eye. I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head began to pound and my stomach felt like it had just imploded. I slammed back into the bed and groaned.

!

A woman clothed in the same comforting white entered the room a few hours later. "Well sweetie-pie, you should be out of here in about a week. You suffered a severe crack to the skull, but that will fix straight up overnight with some skele-grow. Same deal for the fractured ankle. However, it's those ribs that are gonna take a bit. The ribcage has to be healed in small doses due to it's proximity to the vital organs. Too much skele-grow for the ribcage would cause it to grow to much to fast in certain areas, and that would cause you more damage than the accident itself did." She rattled off, staring at the clipboard.

"What about the others? Will they be ok?" The nurse smiled with badly crooked teeth. "Miss Bulstrode suffered a fractured spine, 2 broken legs, and a busted nose. She has the most damage. But that can all be fixed with certain doses of skele-grow. However, her legs will be weak for quite some time due to the impact levels. She'll be in a wheelchair for a few months." The nurse smiled again. She wasn't going to say it; she didn't have to. I saw it in her eyes.

"Pansy died, didn't she?"

!

One long week later, Cho, Millie, and I were released from St. Mungo's hospital and sent home with several care packages and letters. Visitors were not allowed in St. Mungo's unless the resident was permanently hospitalized. We arrived at Millie's house and received a warm, but tearful welcome. Everyone was there, including the Nott's, the Malfoy's, the Crabbe's, the Goyle's, the Zabini's, the Bulstrode's, the Changs, the Greengrass's, and the Parkinson's.

Pansy's death had taken quite a toll on everyone, but there was no toll heavier than the one on the families of Parkinson and Nott. An hour after Theo was made aware of Pansy's death, he had poisoned himself. They were to be buried together tomorrow. Pansy's neck had cracked; she died instantly. Theo's drugs had simply made him go to sleep; to enter a slumber from which he would never awaken. I'm glad neither of them suffered.

"This sucks." I muttered into Draco's chest. We had opted to all sleep over at the Bulstrode family manor that night. We had been in our beds less than 5 minutes before I crept away to knock on Draco's door. 'There is no way I'm sleeping by myself tonight.' Draco kissed my forehead gently. "He loved her like mad, you know that?" I smiled for once. "Yea…"

I had bitter-sweet dreams that night. I dreamed of Pansy and Theo together, in an endless forest blanketed in snow. We all got up early the next morning and adorned our black dress robes. The procession lasted quite a while, and I was tired all over again by the time it was over. "Things are going to get better Brie. I promise." Draco said.

What neither he nor I knew or understood, or even knew or understood that we didn't know or understand, that things were about to get 10 fucking times worse.

A/N: Ok, I know the chapter is short and it's been waited on a long time and I'm sorry. I just wanted those events to be contained in a chapter by themselves. Next chapter will be regular length. As always, read and review! Make my day! Thanks!


	11. Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I own Brie Stoker and the plot.

A/N: (Still seriously depressed from last chapter) So here's chapter 11…huzzah…..

Draco's POV

'It burns. Again.' My left arm tingled unpleasantly along with my overloaded brain cells. With being in 6th year for 4 months already, homework is ridiculous. I sighed and pushed away the pathetic beginning sentences of a transfiguration essay. 'As if grades will matter in the end. I'll matter in the end. Me. Over everyone else…I'll be in the spotlight. This is my moment. My glory. Me.'

Brie's POV

'I don't know what's wrong with him, but it's pissing me the fuck off.'

Draco and I were absolutely falling apart. Hell, we hadn't talked in a week! After the funeral, he wasn't like this. But as soon as school term resumed, I knew he wasn't the same. He hardly talks. Hell, he hardly eats. He vanishes off the face of the earth to do who knows what with who knows who and I'm left completely in the dark. I think he may be cheating on me, but would that really cause his whole damn personality to change?

Shit, I've changed too. I'm so much sourer than I used to be. My grades are slipping and I really don't give a fuck about anything anymore. My mood swings constantly, but I'm just fucking pissed off most of the time. Everyone acting like Theo and Pansy never existed, no one there to hear what I have to say on anything, and Draco eliminating me from the face of this earth. 'We haven't even fully had sex yet! Argh!'

I couldn't help it; the tears came down. I miss Pansy and Theo. I miss everyone being together and happy. I miss Draco and my dad. "And I want my mom." I sobbed out. It wasn't fair, and I blamed Draco for bringing me to this point of hysteria. 'I hate him. I swear…'

Just then, the man of the hour walked into the Slytherin common room. I grabbed a vase from the table close to me and flung it at his face. I missed terribly, and the poor innocent glassware shattered and rained down to the floor. Draco glared at me. "What was that?" He shoute3d, gesturing to the broken china.

"It's called me throwing a vase at your face dumbass! What the fuck is your problem? You too quiet, you don't eat, and you don't give a damn about anything! Not school, not you, not our friends, not Theo and Pansy, and ESPECIALLY not about ME! I don't understand!" I was in tears again by the time I was done ranting. Draco just stood through the whole thing glaring, which only succeeded in ticking me off more. 'He doesn't fucking care.'

Draco stalked up and grabbed my arm. He dragged me up the stairs and to the dorm rooms; he flung me to the stone floor. "I'll tell you something Brie Stoker, I've got more important things on my mind than a girlfriend who bitches for attention nonstop. I don't have the time to snuggle with you every second of every day. This is my time, so kindly chill out for a while. You're just too naive to understand that I'm busy." He finished in a huff.

I looked down. I wasn't sure whether to be dominantly pissed, shocked, depressed, or curious. My angry tears dropped heavily onto the hard floor. "I don't bitch for attention and I'm not asking for every second of every day. I'm asking for some time to be with you because I care about you; I miss you. You may be having some issues that I don't understand, ok, but I want to help you with anything you need help with. I might have the slightest inkling of what's wrong if you acknowledge I exist once I a while!" I shouted, my anger filling my senses.

His features darkened visibly. "NO! This is not about you! This is about me! You're just like fucking Snape! You just want all that glory to yourself! Well too damn bad! THIS IS MY MOMENT!" He stormed about the room. "Glory? What merlin-damned glory? I don't have a clue what you are talking about!" I sputtered, exasperated. "Whatever Brie, you don't know anything about me."

I'll give him props, because that one hurt AND pissed me off. "Oh that's fucking rich, Draco. Yeah, I don't know who you are at all. Whatever, I don't need this bullshit. Since I don't know you at all, I highly recommend you find yourself a girlfriend, or friend, that does. 'Cause if I don't fucking know you, no one does." With that I flew down to the girls dorms and submerged myself into a conversation with Astoria, who was the only one present in the dorms at the time.

Within an hour, Astoria had gone to see Blaise and I had explained everything to Cho, Millie, and Daphne what was happening. They had listening and expressed opinions well. The girls al seemed to agree that Draco was being weird, but that we had both over reacted in the break-up fight. I agreed, but there was no way I was gonna tell them that. My pride would simply never allow it. Still, I miss him.

Draco's POV

'Fucking assignment. Fucking Death. Fucking Brie…'

"_You'd like to right about now. As you have wanted to since you met the girl"_ Said my inner as I attempted to walk off my anger in the Slytherin dungeons. 'Shut up.' I was way to frustrated. I adore Brie, but I have to finish this task. Fix vanishing cabinet. Kill Dumbledore. That second one would be easy. But fixing this cabinet was a pain in the ass, and Brie and every fucking one else was not helping.

"_Not that you'd accept the help." _ Muttered my inner. _"Brie offered to help you, and you denied because_ _you are a selfish prat." _'Would you be quiet?' I thought to myself. I thought to myself? Good Merlin, now I'm arguing with a figment of my imagination that resides in my mind…I really am stressed out.

In front of me someone delicately cleared their throat. I looked up to find Astoria Greengrass standing before me. She was wearing a short black dress with a low v-neck and red pumps to accent the red leather belt that was wrapped around her waist. She looked incredibly smug about herself. Me: '?' My inner: _"?"_

"Hello Draco." She whispered seductively. She strutted up and placed her hands on my hips. She pulled me close to her, and I could feel her rather voluptuous curves. I couldn't move; I was numb with shock. 'What the fuck is Blaise Zabini's girlfriend doing here putting moves on me?' _"Good fucking question!"_ When did my inner start sounding like Brie?

During my little examination of myself, Astoria had begun to run her hands over my torso gently. "I heard you and Stoker broke up." She slowly inched her hand downwards. "I won't tell Blaise you know…just feel Astoria the amazing, and forget about Brie the bitch…" she muttered into my ear, which she proceeded to lick. I chuckled. "Astoria, there's no way in hell that I'm shagging you. Reason number 1: you're dating my best friend. Reason number 2: You are an attractive woman, Astoria…" She smirked. "But you don't have shit on Brie Stoker."

She jerked herself back looking flabbergasted. "How dare you!" she reared back as if to slap me, but I grabbed both her wrists. I heard footsteps from behind the wall adjoined to the hallway. "Oh why, hello Blaise!" Astoria froze.

Brie's POV

I was just finishing a bowl of bertie bott's every flavor beans with the girls when Blaise came in. "Have you girls seen Astoria? I can't find her and I've got to talk to her now!" he said angrily. I felt confused. "She went looking for you over 20 minutes ago! I had just finished telling her about the breakup when-" "Breakup? Did you and Draco breakup?" Blaise said quickly. "Yea, but I don't want to go into it…"

Blaise's face darkened. "I don't think I would have time for that anyway. Brie, I gotta show you something." Blaise pulled what looked like a handbag of his shoulder. "This is Astoria's; she left it at our dorms last night. I picked it up and it spilled. This fell out, and being her nosy boyfriend, I opened it. Check it out." Blaise tossed me a little pink book with red stripes.

I opened the book to the first page. 'Mrs. Astoria Malfoy' was scrawled all over with little hearts and other sugary things surrounding it. I flipped through the small book, and similar designs coated every single page. There wasn't a single entry in the entire diary, just these obnoxious scribbles."Look at the dates." I flipped back to the beginning. 'September 1st, Year one'. It was from her very first day at Hogwarts. "Look at the ending." "December 3rd, Year 6". The entry was from _2 days ago_.

"This is insane. Look at the attention to detail on some of these. The girl is obsessed; She's been obsessed since she met him 6 years ago. This…This is-"Blaise trailed off. "This is a fucking disaster." I finished "Exactly. Now, I'm betting if we find Draco, we may very well find Astoria. Can you imagine what they're doing right now? For all we know they could-" Blaise stopped with a glance at Brie's face.

There was a stony silence for quite some time. I had come to a realization. Draco HAS been cheating on me. With Astoria. And Astoria had flirted with him all that time ago…how long had Draco been cheating? I felt the tears well up for the jillionth time today. "C'mon Blaise. Let's go find them." I muttered.

QQQQQQQQQQ

We were quietly walking through the dungeons when I distinctly heard the sound of pumps clacking on the stone floors. We followed the sound to find Astoria positively stalking the hallways, as if looking for something. The outfit was a dead giveaway to what exactly she was looking for. The black dress was tight, sleeveless, and barely covered her ass. In fact, I could see the whore's bright red thong as she walked in the red pumps. She had a red leather belt around her waist to even further accentuate the generous curves. Her hair was pinned up. I couldn't tell what kind of makeup she was wearing because we were watching from the back. I'm sure it was just as *ahem* _classy_ as the rest of the ensemble.

"She would never wear something like that for me." Whispered Blaise, irritated, but I could hear the pain in his voice. 'Great. His father dies, 2 of his best mates die, and now he discovers his beloved girlfriend is a total slut who's obsessed with his best friend, who recently is quite fucked up and broke up with his girlfriend, probably for this bitch!' I thought in frustration.

I'm an honestly blunt girl, and I admit I'm jealous. I'm jealous and hut and angry and confused and a whole other slew of emotions that I don't think have been specified into words yet. 'Cheater.' I was pulled out of my dull thoughts by a seductive tone. "Hello Draco." I peeped around the corner to see Astoria with her slimy hands on Draco's hips, and Draco looked absolutely shell shocked.

Draco appeared completely out of it as Astoria ran her hands over him. 'Probably some weirs fucking sex game…' As she crept lower on his body, Draco seemed to wake up. "I won't tell Blaise you know…just feel Astoria the amazing, and forget about Brie the bitch…" She mumbled in his ear. She slid her tongue against his ear lobe. 'Gross!' Draco chuckled. 'I knew it! I so knew it!' "Astoria, there's no way in hell that I'm shagging you. Reason number 1: you're dating my best friend. Reason number 2: You are an attractive woman, Astoria…" She smirked. 'fucking slut' "But you don't have shit on Brie Stoker."

My jaw dropped, I'm sure. Then I saw Blaise move from behind the wall silently and make Draco notice him. 'Oh, I get now. He only turned the bitch down because he knows Blaise is here. Ass.' "How Dare you?" Astoria tossed her hand, but Draco was quick. He caught her and looked up. "Oh why, hello Blaise." Astoria visibly stiffened. "Blaise…honey…" "SAVE IT." And with that, Blaise dragged Astoria in the direction of the common room.

Draco chuckled and began to walk to my corner. "So how is she in the sack?" I said. Draco jumped and turned to me. His expression became icy. "Sorry? What?" "How long have you been fucking? Last year?" I choked out. "Brie, I haven't fucked anyone. Ever." "Bullshit! I know that you just turned Astoria down this time because Blaise was here…" "Listen to yourself Stoker! You are being stupid, illogical, and irrational! Why the hell would I have banged Astoria Greengrass when I had you? Knowing Astoria…her grass probably fucking is green…" he ranted.

I couldn't help it, I laughed outright. Soon Draco began laughing to. We laughed and laughed and laughed. Then he had me pinned to the wall with one knew, his hands were going up my shirt, and there was no way in hell his lips were going anywhere but on mine. I latched my arms around his neck and put my legs around his waist to bring us closer and make it easier on him. His hands speeded downward to my ass to hold me up. "I love you ya know." I said when he placed his lips against my throat. I've always loved you…damn that was corny…" He breathed into my neck. "Hey Draco?" "mmhmm?" "Shut up for now." "Okay."

A/N: YAY! Happy ending of chapter! Actually I almost want to end this fanfiction right here, but I have a few more ideas for Brie and Draco. This fic is probably almost over though. I would say about 5-7 more chapters and it will be done. :( But, I have an idea for a new fanfiction (also Draco/OC) that I might put into play. As always, read and review! Thanks! 3

Males-Music-Makeup


	12. Potions and Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places, or things. I just own Brie, the plot, and 2 owls composed entirely of seashells and string.

A/N: Before you lies an interesting chapter…enjoy if you dare…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Draco's POV

'Damn, I love waking up with her.'

Brie and I had snogged each other senseless last night and counted it as an apology. By the time said snogging episode was done it was 1am and Brie had opted to simply stay the night with me. We hadn't gone anywhere new physically, but this was our first real fight. We had come out on top like always. _"Please, you just want to __**come out**__ on top of Brie." _Retorted my evermore-annoying-always-right-inner. True, my sexual desire for Brie grows every day, but that will make things that much better when _the_ day comes.

Brie started to stir in the middle of my little me vs. inner battle. She woke up and smiled. "Hi." I leaned down and kissed her. "Hi." She giggled.

Brie's POV

Time really flew by this year at Hogwarts. It seemed I had simply woken up one morning and it was February. Draco was really tense today. I mean, I know he's been tense all year, but he still doesn't want to tell me what's wrong. "It would be unsafe for you to know." He'd always say if I brought it up. Neither I nor Cho, Millie, or Daphne could understand it. And I don't think Vince, Greg, or Blaise knew what was up either.

Draco wouldn't touch breakfast this morning. "Draco, you should eat. You have a quidditch match today!" "No I don't" he muttered. "I quit last week." That blew my mind. "D-Draco? Why? You love quidditch!"he shook his head. "It's the problem isn't it? Won't you please tell me so I can help?" "NO." "Ok." I said quietly.

Draco drew himself up in a long sigh. "Brie, I want to tell you, but it could endanger you." "I don't care." I huffed. He chuckled for the first time in forever and gave me a sideways hug. Then his dark mood settled back over and continued to surround him until it was time for us to go to D.A.D.A.

"Hello class. This month will bestow you with a project. This project will count for 15% of your overall average, so incorporate details, time, effort, creativity, and knowledge as best as you can. However, as best as you can cannot be expected to be well at all for some of the novices I teach." Said professor Snape with a nasty look towards Neville Longbottom.

"Professor, will you please just tell me what I will be dealing with this month other than my PMS symptoms plus yours?" I asked casually. I heard sniggers break out across the classroom. I gave a nod to Neville, who blushed and smiled a thank you. I could feel Draco roll his eyes across the table. I turned to him and glared playfully. He barely smiled.

I frowned. He looked so pale and thin and tired. I ran a careful hand across his cheek; he leaned into me for only a second before I was ripped away by professor Snape. "Miss Stoker, if you could kindly move to the empty seat across the room." He gestured to a seat at a table that had remained empty for quite a while. I shakily raised a pointed finger. "There?" "Snape nodded.

"P-Professor! I apologize for my actions, but I-I can't sit there! Not where they sat! It's not right…" I whispered. I could remember Pansy and Theo sitting t that table only months ago. I can see their smiling faces and hear their lover's giggles. If I sat at that table, those sounds and sights would consume and haunt my soul for an entire class period. That there folks is somethin' even darn tootin' Brie Stoker can't handle!

And Snape knew I couldn't handle it. I could feel the cogs turning in my head. If I didn't wan't all that, I would have to refuse to sit there, and If I refused to sit there, I would be asked to leave class, and if I left class, I wouldn't get the details on the 15% of our grade project! DAMN

"Just leave" whispered Draco. "I'll tell you everything later; I'll even take notes! I promise…" "Mr. Malfoy, if you could kindly leave miss Stoker to her thoughts…unless she has thoughts she shouldn't have…" Snape addressed Draco harshly and gave him a pointed look. 'Snape knows about the problem and I don't? What the hell?' "Professor, I refuse to sit in that seat." I stated as firmly as possible considering my current frustration.

Snape pondered my rebellion for a moment. "You may be dismissed from class Miss Stoker." I nodded my head to both Snape and Draco and made for the exit. "Actually Miss Stoker, I've had quite enough of your constant rebellion. Go see professor Dumbledore. The password to his ward is 'acid pops'. Now please be off." "Fine. I'll go and tell Dumbledore how my potions teacher professor Snape insisted I sit in my dead best friend's seat. Good day!" I said cruelly.

I reached Dumbledore's office quickly and stated the ridiculous password to the eagle statue. It began to swivel and I climbed the stairs to my current destination. I arrived in a circular room fillewd with pictures of past headmasters. "Good morning, Miss Stoker. How may I assist you this lovely day?" Voiced Dumbledore as he wound himself out from behind his desk.

"I, Sir, was sent by Professor Snape due to my 'Constant Rebellion'" I said with a fake air of aristocracy. "My Defense against the Dark Arts instructor insisted I sit in the seat which previously belonged to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy and I were close, and when she died, it crushed me. I refused to sit in that seat and was sent to you."Dumbledore smiled his weird smile. "In that case, Brie dear, come and have a bit of tea."

!

My interview/tea with Headmaster Dumbledore had been odd. I was thinking it over now that it was done and I sat by the warm fire in the common room. He had asked me many questions that seemed to note that he knew me rather well. He asked of my home and business in Godric's hollow, my dorm room comforts, and eventually got to my relationship with Draco Malfoy. That part was a wee bit awkward. He asked me about that more than anything else. When he was finished, he asked me a strange question, and asked it in a manner that suggested he had asked the question many times before. "Miss Stoker, is there anything you wish to tell me?" he had said. "I wish I did."

It had been a tense moment that I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. I really had to talk to Draco about this problem he had. I needed to know what was practically destroying his mind and body, why Snape knew and I didn't, and why it was so important that he have it taken care of. Draco walked into the common room looking tired and dejected as usual.

"Draco?" He seemed to jump a little at the sound of my voice. "Brie? Love? Oh, there you are. Did you want the notes? Here," He rambled as he dug through his bag for the notes. "Draco..." I said calmly, placing a hand on his trembling one. He froze, then sighed and sank onto the sofa next to me. "C'mon, lay back." He listened to me 'for once' and fell back on top of me, resting his head on my shoulder.

He stared blankly at the ceiling with tired eyes. I locked my arms around his shoulders and let my folded hands rest against his chest. "I am so beyond tired Brie." I kissed his head "I know." "It'll be over soon. Then I can sleep and sleep and sleep…" he was starting to drift right there. "Go to sleep love." "Am I hurting you?" he said, gesturing to our bodies. "No, but you would be more comfortable in bed." He nodded, too tired to talk, and stood up.

We walked down to his dorms. The other boys had all already gone to bed. Draco slid out of his clothing until he was down to boxers 'drool' and I was already in my PJ shorts and tank top. I slid into bed and he slid in next to me. He scooted up to where I was and slid an arm around my waist. I wound my fingers into his. We slept.

!

'This project sucks'

Draco had informed me of the dirty details of the project this morning. We had to chose a potion of difficult standards, research it, write an essay, brew it, and send a sample and said essay into Snape at the end of February. 'Seriously? He doesn't even teach potions anymore and we get a potions project.' I was currently snuggled in the library with m text book _Advanced Potion-Making_ and trying to locate a good potion.

I had been sitting here for hours already. Then a page with lots of glitter and cursive words caught my eye. I flipped the book open to the sparkly page and read:

_Everlasting Bond Potion_

_The everlasting bond potion creates a bond between two drinkers drinking the potion from the same brew. The potion has a great many dangerously obtained ingredients including poisonous leeches, tantacular leaves, bubotuber pus, and powdered root of nightshade. When combined correctly with the Draught of living death, it creates a potion powerful enough to save a person from death. This is a reference to ancient magic, which revolves around love and death. Considering the scenario when 2 people have ingested this potion, should one be on the verge of death, the other may utter the incantation 'servus sempiternus' and their roles will reverse. The one who cast the spell will accept the other drinkers fate. Their pain becomes yours. It takes sheer compassion and will to perform this magic, which is why it is most often used in events such as weddings. It was part of the first ever magical marriage and is still frequently used today as a test of fate and care. _

_Total ingredients and recipe are as follows:_

_6 Poisonous leeches (preferably dead 4.5 hours)_

_1 pint Bubotuber pus _

_15 tantacular leaves (fresh/ still wriggly)_

_1/17__th__ cup powdered nightshade_

_2 tsp. powdered unicorn horn_

_1 stewed baby mandrake_

_A drop of blood (no more, no less!) from the two intended drinkers_

_Instructions: Place leeches, bubotuber pus, and mandrake in large bowl. Mash together until ingredients resemble bloody applesauce. Place other ingredients (Except blood) in separate bowl and blend well. Add blended mixture to applesauce-ish mix to form a thick paste. Cream this paste into a pre-prepared Draught of living Death (Pg. 10) and serve to two drinkers. Be warned to destory the rest. Have the two drinkers place a drop of their blood into their cup and then switch cups. DO NOT DRINK FROM YOUR OWN CUP. Enjoy your beverages (Hint: A lemon wedge will make all the difference! Happy Brewing!)_

I found the potion to be extremely grim, but definitely capable of giving me some excellent potions points. The ingredients and procedure were both expensive and complex, and this book alone gave me plenty of background information for the essay. It would be difficult, but it would blow Snape out of the water. I figured I'd write to Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe and send a list of the ingredients I'd need. That way I could get all the stuff for free.

For now I had been in this damn room to long. I packed away my books and things and headed down to the dungeons. I got to the common room to see Cho and Greg snogging heavily on the couch. "AHEM" I said with teasing smile. They came apart with a wet popping sound and looked at me. "Oh, hey Brie." Said Cho calmly, and continued with her previous actions.

"HEY!" "What? Do you not remember the incident at Malfoy Manor while_ I_ was in the room?" I thgouht for a moment. "OH YEA! As you were." Cho nodded and continued to drown her tounge in Greg's mouth. I let loose a large sniffle. "My baby's growing up!"With that, I headed up to the girl's dorms to write my letter to the Crabbe family.

I entered the girl's dormitory of the Slytherin dungeons only to see slut #1 sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. "Hey Ass-whore-ia, grass gotten any greener on your side?" She sent me a death glare and tossed her magazine to the floor. "Draco Malfoy wants me bitch. The only reason he didn't jump my ass is because he knew you guys were there. Just stay away from him, he's sort of taken " I laughed at her foolish antics. 'Yea he is. By ME' "Really? Thanks for letting me know. I would have never snogged him senseless and spent the night in his arms if I knew."

"You slut!" She screeched. "You hypocrite!" I sarcastically imitated her. She huffed out of the room; 'thank goodness' I thought to myself. I settled down into my snuggly unmade bed and took out a book, a piece of parchment, a quill, and a pot of purple ink. I got adjusted, placed the parchment on the book for a flat surface, dipped my quill, and began to write.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe,_

_ Hello! How is the shop coming along? Are you lot well? All is well, I hope. As it turns out, I'm in need of a few potions ingredients. Bubotuber pus, unicorn horn, poisonous leeches (dead, if you please), tantacular leaves, powdered root of nightshade, and a baby mandrake. Please send me a package as soon as possible, it's for a school project. Thanks a bunch! _

_ Forever yours,_

_ Brie Stoker_

I finished the letter and decided I would wrote to my friend in Godric's Hollow, Bonnie.

_Dear Bonnie, _

_ How art thou my sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania? Ha ha, Hogwarts is a fantastic place. How is everyone back home? Professor Yusher still boring up the entire town? Is you relationship with Aston going well? I hope so. I suppose you heard about Pansy and Theo, it was all over the daily prophet. Just in case you haven't, Pansy died in an automobile accident and Theo commited suicide a few days after just this past summer. It was awful. On to brighter subjects, Draco and I are still going strong. He has a problem though. (No, it's not Shori-phile-ism.) He refuses to tell me about it in fear of my safety, but it's really stressing him out and I'm really worried about him. You have any idea what it could be? I'm sending a few pictures of us and our friends. Send me some for the scrapbook!_

_ Forever yours & love ya bunches,_

_ Brie Stoker _

As I finished up my letters and placed them neatly into envelopes, I felt two arms fling around my waist from behind. I must have been so caught up in my letters that I didn't hear owner of said arms come in. "Whatcha doin?" Draco muttered into my ear."Just writing to Vince's family for potion ingredients and my friend Bonnie from Godric's Hollow. Are you all rested up now?" I replied, placing a hand on his neck and craning around to look at him.

He nodded his head, brushing his nose against mine several times. I giggled and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back, and pushed the kiss deeper, slipping one of the hands encircling my waist down between my legs and the other up to one of my breasts. I moved the hand that wasn't on his neck down to his dick and groped him strongly. He bucked against my hand. "Brie…" He moaned. "Yes dear?" I said in a motherly voice, although it was a little breathy. He laughed a bit, then drew into a long silence. "…I can't think of damn thing to say…fuck it." And with that, we snogged.

A/N: *pant* well *pant* it's *pant* finally *pant* finished. This chapter took ages and im sorry it did. But hey, it's pretty good right? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Sincerely,

Males-Music-Makeup

P.S.: I'm thinking of changing my penname. What do you guys think?


	13. Puddles

A/N: Ok, I literally just planned out the rest of this fan fiction. Here's what you need to know:

1: There will be 17 chapters to this fan fiction including the epilogue.

2: Things will move very fast through the story. Time skips will be frequent.

Now, on with chapter 13…HUZZAH!

'I cannot believe how long I've put off this potion.' I had received my ingredients a week ago, so now I only had a week left to brew draught of living death, add it to the everlasting bond potion, and write the essay. 'Fuck' I set up a miniature potions lab in my dorm and got to work…

!

3 excruciating hours later, I had finished brewing and begun on my essay. I had decided to write on the brewing process, the history behind the potion, and the effects it had had on Draco and myself. 'This is gonna take a while…better start with the history and effects…'

_The everlasting bond potion was created in 1414 by a witch entitled "Joan of Arc"and a centaur named Barredow. It was invented to bond a pair of people for life, using potent ingredients, ancient magic, and a Latin incantation. When the potion is brewed correctly and has been ingested by two willing drinkers, they share the same soul. The potion was taken by the bride and groom and activated during the first ever magical marriage. The brew is infrequently still used today._

_The brewing process took a total of 3 hours. I first concocted Draught of Living Death, and set it aside. I then placed 6 dead poisonous leeches, 1 pint bubotuber pus, and I stewed baby mandrake into a large bowl. I used a gloved hand, as required, to mash then together until the ingredients closely resembled bloody applesauce. I then blended 15 fresh tantacular leaves, 1/17__th__ cup powdered root of nightshade, and 2 teaspoons ground unicorn horn in a separate dish. I then added the blended mix to the applesauce-ish one, creaming them together into a thick paste. I proceeded to cream this paste into the pre-made Draught of Living Death. I served the potion into two glasses and added a lemon wedge to each. Then, Draco Malfoy and myself added a drop of blood into our goblets, switched goblets, and took the potion. _

_The effects of the potion were instant. The drinkers should be capable of reading the emotional and physical states of each other. In very rare instances, participants may be able to decode each other's thoughts as well. Mr. Malfoy and myself were lucky enough to gain all aforementioned powers through this potion. We have not had use of the incantation yet, but that will pose an extreme effect as well, switching our current states._

I had basically spent my entire Saturday morning doing the project, and by now it was certainly time for lunch. I was grateful, because I had skipped out on breakfast this morning in favor of the project. It was high time I got some food in my ever-rumbly tummbly.

I trotted proudly down to breakfast and plopped down next to the ever-ragged Draco Malfoy. He was looking worse and worse with each passing day. I had pled with him often to pay Madame Pomfrey a visit, but he always refused. He tried constantly to tell me he wasn't tired, but I felt his feelings and knew his thoughts; he was lying straight to my face.

I was about to tell him to bugger off and then drag him to the hospital wing myself, when the recently cursed Katie Bell emerged from the large doors of the great hall. She looked positively wiped out. She seemed to float around the millions of people trying to talk to her in a trance; a daze which made her look similar to freshly churned butter.

Draco had tensed and built an icy fortress around himself the moment she entered the dining area. The ice wall thickened when Harry suck-my-dick Potter pranced up to Miss Bell and started interrogating her. "Excuse me for a bit, won't you?" Draco stuttered, and quickly left his seat, making a bee-line for the exit. I saw Harry watch him go, pause, as if thinking, then trot off after him. 'Oh, that simply will not do.'

I hopped over the bench none-too-gracefully, then proceeded to trip and be accompanied in the fall by my dignity. I heard a few sniggers and giggles, but didn't care at the moment. If Potter caught up to my love, there would undoubtedly be a fight. The two were notorious for arguing, and if Potter pressed the wrong buttons on my already-to-many-buttons-have been-pushed-on-my-control-pad-so-I'm-in-stress-overload boyfriend, then one would supremely destroy the other. So I'm running.

Unfortunately, my frazzled brain just now realized that I had no idea where the boys could have gone. I started aimlessly searched corridor after corridor. I got sick of that nonsense in precisely 12 minutes and 6 seconds and decided to say 'fuck it.' And go find a professor. I felt a hard object traveling at high speed push into me and cause me to fall none-too-gracefully for the second time in half an hour.

I sighed, as did the hard object which had flown into me. I glanced up to see Mr. H Potter looking down on me in a terrified state. "Where is he?" I asked him sternly. Harry nodded his head. "Why does it matter?" he attempted to be uncaring but his tone told me otherwise. I stood up quickly and then roughly slammed him into the corridor wall. "Harry James Potter, you tell me where my boyfriend is right now! And don't you dare bullshit me!"

Potter looked stunned. "Bathroom...Myrtle's bathroom…" I released him and ran for the second floor.  
>I made it down the stairs and was 2 yards away from the bathroom when my <em>favorite<em> person in the world decided to make an appearance. Ginger beast was seething. "What did you do with Harry?" She hissed.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused. I slammed him into wall; he couldn't possibly have more than a bad bump on the head. "I saw you follow him out of the Great Hall. I've been looking for you ever since. I know you want him Stoker. Who wouldn't? You're just hanging around Malfoy to piss him off and make him jealous. Well, it won't work. Harry Potter loves me, and there's no way I'm going to let some slytherin slut try to change his mind." She smirked confidently.

I smirked back. Her little bitch-rant had given me time to think up a brilliant plan amidst the horrid situation. "You caught me Ginny. It's true. And I'm so glad you told me he's in love with you. You see, we just had a delicious little *ahem* _episode_ on the fifth floor, and he was really rubbish at snogging, and I wanted to break up with him right there. But then again, I don't wanna break his fragile heart, Ya know? But now that it's been confirmed he's in love with you, I won't have to worry! Thanks Gin!" and with that, I skipped away and to the bathroom inwardly laughing at Ginger Beast's horror-struck and gloomy face.

My inner laughter was abolished the moment I entered the restroom. Draco was on the floor, bleeding, crying, laying in a puddle of water from a mixture of the blown up plumbing and running sink. There was scarlet life blood everywhere, and it soaked my shoes as I got closer. The _splish-splash_ of my feet in the cool water was bittersweet. It was terrible because of what it surrounded, but a comforting sound in the fact that it was familiar.

_I stood in a set of slick red boots, coat, and hat as I splashed puddle after puddle. "Daddy! It's my 7__th__ birthday Daddy! And it's raining! Isn't that swell!" I said with sheer excitement. My father watched me from the porch with a bemused expression. 'She's about the only kid who would be happy it was pouring rain on her birthday.' I flopped gently into puddle after puddle. _

Draco's sobs that he had fought so hard to withhold before jerked me out of my daydream. I flung myself into the water-blood mix next to him and gently unbuttoned his shirt. The gashes that covered his chest were deep, and I don't know any healing charms to fix him. I knew that if he bled like this for very much longer, he would die.

The severity of the situation seemed to dwell on me all at once. Draco was _dying._ There was no other option at the moment. I couldn't heal him. I wouldn't be able to find a professor to heal him in time. There was one option and one option only.

I took out my wand and pointed it at him directly. "Servus Sempiternus" The spell took half a second to begin its work. I watched dimly as the blood from Draco's wounds seeped backward and back inside him. I clutched my own stomach as I felt crimson fluids drip through my fingers from invisible cuts. I tripped lightly yet again, as he began to come around. I felt the water infiltrate my robes uncomfortably. I lost the feeling in all my fingers as his began to grip and release themselves. I lost all consciousness.

! Draco's POV !

'Why am I all wet?' I thought clearly as I rose from the tile floor. I looked around at my surroundings. I appeared to be back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again. I came in here to think and talk to Myrtle, because I knew she wouldn't tell anyone what I told her. 'No one talks to her but me anyway.' I thought bitterly. I glanced to my left, only to cease my own blood flow. Brie lie scattered on the floor next to me, her blood and the bathroom tap water mixing elegantly together to form a dark pink puddle. 'Puddles…'

_Narcissa ran through her own manor in absolute panic. She had been looking for an hour and a half in a desperate attempt to find her 7 year old son, Draco. "Draco? Darling, where are you?" The lady Malfoy shouted. Narcissa was tired from the running and shouting and stopped at one of the windows of the Malfoy reside to catch her breath. _

_As she panted, she looked up to glance at the weather. Instead, she saw her seven year old son, in his best robes, rolling about in the small pools of rain water that had gathered in the storm that had occurred last night. The young Malfoy saw his mother and waved heartily at her. Mrs. Malfoy laughed quietly to herself. "Wretched boy." She mumbled with a content smile. _

I shook my head about. 'Where the bloody hell had that come from?' I pushed the beloved memory aside and directed all my attention toward Brie. 'What happened to her? I remember Potter coming in here and screaming at me for something or another, then everything went black. She's still alive, because I can faintly feel her feelings, Thanks to the potion-…_THE POTION_!' I realized what happened instantly. I had been hit with a curse, and Brie had used the incantation. She wanted to die in my place..

Despite the high frequency of the situation, I couldn't help but be emotionally moved. Brie was in a lot of pain, I could _feel_ it, and she had willingly taken that pain in which she suffered away from _me_. She was happy to die in my place.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Aunt Bella had taught me a complicated healing charm or to back at the manor, in case one of *ahem*_our own_ feel in the field. I took out my wand and performed a few quirky wand movements along with quite a few sealing charms. I performed a piece that allowed Brie's blood amounts to return to normal. I fixed Brie in a composer-like state, waving around my wand as though I were mad like Sweeny Todd.

Brie awoke 15 minutes later. And it was high time I had explained this whole mess to her. If she got scared and rejected me, then so be it. She's officially been through enough on my behalf. Brie carefully rose from her slumber and sat up. She looked about the room, much as I assume I had, and then finally focused in on me. I slipped her a smile. "Would you care for an explanation?" She nodded.

I sighed audibly. "Brie, I am a death eater. I joined the force just before school; close to the time of the auto accident." I rolled up my sleeve, displaying my dark mark. "I haven't told anyone the truth about anything. Not even about why I didn't expose the problem itself. I have no concerns with safety. I was selfishly concerned that someone would want to help or take on the job themselves, and I wanted the glory. And I wanted it all." I paused to let that much sink in.

"The problem is my mission. I am to fix a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, and I am to murder Albus Dumbledore. If I'm not done at the end of the school year, then I'm basically fucked. He may very well kill everyone important to me. Now I realize that I am intended to fail this mission and be slaughtered. It's punishment for the mistakes of my parents. But, I will not fail. I'll end up running away to somewhere with Snape when the deed is done. I need your help Brie." I ended, unintentionally, in a whisper. And then she kissed me.

! Brie's POV !

I threw myself at him. The second his lips hit mine I knew what we had come to. We had come to a point in our relationship where we trusted each other, and where we cared enough to die if the other could live. It was time, and by time, I mean time, plus the phrase now or never. I weaved my arms carefully up his torso, thanking Merlin I had previously unbuttoned that shirt of his. His hands felt their way to my hips, and he pulled me on top of his lap, hugging me tightly. Our lips remained touching in variations of light as a feather and as hard as we could obtain.

He glided up to the buttons of my shirt and began to unbutton them ever so gently, but with a passion and a lust that could no longer be denied. After he had finally undone the last white button, he slipped the shirt off me delicately. We kept our eyes closed and allowed our lips to part, only to softly touch foreheads. He ran his long fingers up and down my pale back; I held the backs of his shoulders.

He flicked the clasp of my white bra apart easily and pulled the garment away. He ran all over my chest, first with hands and fingers and then with lips and tongue. I threaded my fingers throughout his pale blonde hair and sighed as I felt the cold water flow smoothly along my legs, which still rested just outside of his.

He lifted me securely and began to lean with me down gently, allowing our legs to straighten. I felt the tips of my own blonde hair touch the floor, then felt the water form to my back when we were all the way down. He slipped his palms away from my back and down to my waist. He withdrew my skirt and panties, and after a bit of a hassle, his own lower clothing was gone as well. We both removed our shoes and socks and sighed with the feeling of our heels touching the cool water.

He touch his lips to mine again as he push his shaft into me slowly. I felt the tear of skin when he broke through, but I didn't protest, because I knew he would stop his actions, and it would break the precious silence we had so lovingly built. After he felt as though I'd adjusted, he began to shift with my body. We both moaned beautifully through every thrust.

I felt myself begin to tighten, and I knew the orgasms were coming when Draco began to move quicker and out of rhythm. I arched into him and pushed my fingertips into his shoulder blades. He had a death grip on my own shoulder blades, and I knew that he relished in the feeling of the water running past his arms as they touched the floor. I could feel his feelings; I could feel his love. And he could feel mine just as strongly.

The tightness in my lower belly snapped, and I felt my inner walls squeeze gloriously around him. He groaned and sunk into me one last time, spilling himself into me. The warmth of it and the chill of the water were a perfect contrast. He rolled off of me and to my side. I cuddled up next to him. We both knew that there was much to worry about and think through. But right then, we just lied there and feel asleep in the ecstasy of aftermath, the wonder of our everlasting bond, and the dancing swirl of the water beneath us.

A/N: Oh that was gorgeous, wasn't it? It's finally here, so enjoy it! Please review! For my birthday on the 7th? PWEASE?


	14. Cherrywood

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter places, characters, or things. I own Brie, the plot, and lots of stuffed animals. (:

! Draco's POV !

'Finally' I thought with a satisfied smile as I watched Brie snuggle deeper into her pillows. We had just returned from the bathroom this morning and instead of spending Saturday out and about like normal students, we were just having a nice long lie in. 'And after what we did after we got back to my room, I'm not surprised were both wiped out.'

On a more serious note, we had to talk this thing through the moment Brie woke up. Just as the thought graced my mind, said sleepy blonde child awoke and squinted in the sunlight. "Hi there." She said with an arm dramatically thrown over her face in order to keep her from the sun. I chuckled for the first time in a loooong time. "Hi there."

She sat up and glared at the sun in contempt. "I'm buying you some fucking black curtains this Christmas." She mumbled. "Brie? We have to talk." She sighed. "You know I'm coming with you." She said to the sun. I stared at her bare back. "I knew you were going to say that. And I also know there's no point in arguing with you. So, when Snape and I run away, you come with us and we convince the dark lord that you want to be a death eater. With your potion and charm skills, you could be a big help to the force."

Neither of us spoke for a long while. Then she simply nodded. "Ok." I let out a harsh laugh. "What?" she pouted. "You're about to embark unto extreme dark forces with your git of a boyfriend, possibly getting killed, and definitely never come back to Hogwarts, and all you say is 'ok'?" she smiled. "Well, I figure there ought to be something regular about this entire situation, don't you? And okay is a regular word."

"What, pray tell, is an irregular word?" "Ponytail. Why in the hell would you refer to a common hairstyle as something that rests on a horse's ass? Ponytail…I mean really?" I laughed. "Oh, Brie…can I ask you a question?" "Now see? I don't understand that either! You ask a question _about_ asking a question! That makes no sense! "Neither do you. Marry me."

! Brie's POV !

'WHAT?'

My face must have revealed every thought in my head, because Draco quickly started talking again. "Don't look at me that way! I wasn't planning on marrying you for a very long time, but in light of our situation…look, there's a Hogsmeade trip this evening and I figured you could get a dress and all that and... that was stupid. Forget I said anything."

"No, I just didn't think about it that way. I will. I'll marry you Draco.

A/N: Ok I know I promised 17 chapters, but now I'm starting to think certain stuff should be combined…So, if I end up having less than 17 chapters, I'm super sorry. ):

! Brie's POV !

'I can't believe that it's already May'

Draco and I had been talking, and tonight would be the night. We had fixed the Vanishing cabinet weeks ago, and now it was time to continue with Draco's mission. I had been spying intently, and I knew that Potter and Professor Dumbledore were leaving Hogwarts tonight via apparition from the Astronomy tower and returning to the Astronomy tower sometime later.

Draco and I currently lie in his bed, exhausted from the stress and worry this year had delivered unto us. I knew I was sick of it all and eagerly anticipated the events of tonight, no matter how grim they were. It was time that the world rolls off our already broken shoulders.

I had already packed a small satchel will a few of our most wonderful possessions. Draco had his Slytherin class ring, his grandfather Abraxus's lucky coin, and a few photographs of his loved ones. I had my scrapbook, my slytherin tie, a small teddy bear no taller than 2 inches colored blue, yellow, and purple. I had found it on the ground on a walk with my dad once. We washed him and named him Tiny Tim, for he had been nearly embedded in snow near Christmas when we found him.

At close to the hour of 1 AM, Draco and I ventured up to the Astronomy tower quickly and quietly with the satchel, which also contained our wedding clothes. We burst into the room to see that no one was there. 'They _still_ haven't come back? Maybe they died _for_ us…'

So my fiancée and I waited in a shadowed out corner of the circular room to wait for the two of our obsession. It was a terrible thing that had been bestowed on us, and we were both so tired. I really hated that this had to be done, but the stress and the fear and the drowsiness had creeped into us slowly and in minuscule dosage; It had grown into beasts and then into one great ferocious beast inside the two of us that had pushed us with sharp tipped horns to the point of killing another.

The wait was by far the worst of our trauma. Our nerves and adrenaline had spiked too far, and the guilt and regret had built with its strong ally: time. It felt like it had been centuries when they finally appeared with a succulent pop into the tower. Professor Dumbledore sent Harry to go find our beloved potions master when Draco decided it was time to step out.

There was much talking between my love and the old man, and I could see that Draco was losing his nerve. " Come over to the light side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Nobody would be surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me – forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother, or Miss Stoker, in the corner over there, it is what they do themselves, after all. " said the elderly male, with a small twinkle in otherwise desolate eyes.

I stepped out and stood next to Draco as Dumbledore continued. "Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban…when the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco…you are not a killer…" We were both flabbergasted, and I know I saw Draco's wand arm slip by a fraction of a inch...and then 'the help' arrived.

None of the people in that room scared me as much as Fenrir Greyback. He has pointed teeth, and blood covered his jaws. He licked at it grotesquely. Dumbledore spoke to him: "Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual… You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right, shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?" "Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little, and, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school were his friends live…"

Draco was frozen, and stuttering. All of a sudden, Fenrir grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me up against his chest. "And where his little girlfriend lives too…" said the werewolf, flashing his teeth near my neck. "Get you're disgusting, cannibalistic hands away from me you mentally mutilated son of a BITCH!" and with that, I flung saliva at him with all the force me tongue could push.

The horrid man staggered. 'This is what happens, Brie' I thought wildly. This is what happens when the beast takes over you completely. You become the beast yourself.' The wolf-man scratched a hand across his face to wipe away my spit. "Just do it Malfoy! Before I rip her fucking cunt out!" he seethed.

"No." Said a familiar snarky tone that calmed my accelerated blood flow. Severus Snape ascended into the tower, floating almost like a ghost. "Severus…" uttered Dumbledore. Snape pushed the trembling Draco into my awaiting arms. Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. "Severus…please…" _"Avada Kedavra!" _With the monster in Severus Snape beheld in his eyes, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore fell from Hogwarts school's astronomy tower. His white hair flowed about him like demented snow, and that was the last I saw of him.

Bellatrix screeched with an emotion I didn't quite have a name for as we ran like hell for the forbidden forest. We ran into the great hall, just so Bella dearest could jump on the Gryffindor table and kick goblets around. She used a wordless spell to blow the glass out of the back windows. The detailed stained glass that I loved to gaze into had been destroyed by the beast, as had the light emitted from the floating candles that always awe-struck even the roughest men.

Our world was in tatters around us, and all Draco and I could do was stand there and wish we were somewhere else.

! Draco's POV !

We ran through the trees of the Forbidden Forest like wild animals on the hunt. I remembered how frightened I was as a child when Potter and I were in detention and forced to walk these woods. They seemed so much less foreboding now, amongst the other aspects of my life.

My aunt was positively skipping over roots and rocks. Fenrir Greyback strutted through as if he knew exactly where he was and what he was doing at all times. Snape just power-walked, his face formed into a blank slate. Brie ran with me, clutching my hand like she would never feel another human touch again. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the expression that had implanted itself from within on her face when Bellatrix had destroyed the great hall.

It was deeper than just a cafeteria though; it was a place where children laughed and sang, where you were surrounded by food and joy and other _little_ things. I remember the days when all you had to worry about was homework and acne and what that girl on the left thought of you. It's hard to imagine a life so simple now.

We eventually removed ourselves from the forests grip and weaved into Hogsmeade. We then were able to apparate to my home and enter through the giant iron gates to the mansion. No one said a word as we entered the vast building. That's how it was with the residence of the dark lord. You didn't just shut up in his presence, but you could feel his cold demeanor the second you crossed the threshold of his current domain.

We advanced through the halls with our platter of emotions and entered the dining hall of Malfoy Manor. Everyone quietly sat down in the grim atmosphere, as if it were simply another family meal. "Welcome, friends. What were the ultimate results? And who is this child, whose face is new to my own?" Severus spoke: "I was the one to kill Albus Dumbledore. The child is Brie Stoker. The daughter of James Stoker and _Ashlyn Melanie_."

! Brie's POV !

'What do my parents have to do with anything?'

The residence of my boyfriend was melancholy, like the eyes of a stillborn child. There was no source of light with the exception of the fire which blazed behind The Dark Lord. I felt like I had skipped many years of maturity as I got older and then had them all rush back on me now. The air seemed heavy.

Draco and I sat very close together and strained to keep calm. I had sort of popped up out of nowhere and fancied myself a seat at Voldemort's table. "Well then, welcome to our little group, miss Stoker." He eyed the arm that Draco had subconsciously thrown over my shoulders. "What was your motive to join us, I wonder?" "What's your motive on killing mud-bloods and half-bloods and muggles?" The snake smiled. "Touché my dear."

There was a long ass silence at that long ass table. "Well Severus, take yourself, Draco, and Brie here and go into hiding for a bit. Most likely until the new school year begins in September. Hise in the place we discussed." Snape nodded and briskly stood up. Draco and I followed his example. Draco staggered around the table to embrace his family. Narcissa looked at me, and I ran to her too.

A man behind us cleared his throat. I dislodged myself from Narcissa's embrace to see a tall, well built man with unmistakable platinum blonde hair. I stood up straight and held out a hand. "Mister Malfoy." "Miss Stoker." He accepted me hand with a small smile and squeezed a bit. I squeezed harder.

"That will be enough." The dark lord said blatantly. "Well, goodbye then." I said to the Malfoys. "bye mom, dad. Love you." "We love you to darling." Replied Narcissa with a teary expression. I felt my own tears barricaded against my eyes, begging to cascade down my pale cheeks. 'Now is not the time for wasted tears for your parents, Brie'

After our rushed goodbyes, we instantly apparated to a small cottage flocked by forest in a place I didn't know of. "Welcome to your home for the next few months. If you're curious, we are in a place called Albania. It's a small European country with ties to Rowena Ravenclaw. Our very own Dark Lord came here when his body was lost for the first time. The Adriatic Sea is about a 30 minute walk from here; the town, 10."

With that, Severus Snape apparated away. I gave Draco a questioning look. "He's gone into hiding somewhere else, and will be checking up on us often. That way, if one of us gets caught before _he_ takes over, the message will get to _him_." I nodded. "Clever. Well, I say we explore, unpack, and take a long ass nap." Draco laughed lightly. "Sounds like a plan."

I entered only to discover that I genuinely liked the little house. There were 3 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a tiny dining room with a round table, and a small parlor when you first came in. after choosing a caramel brown room with furniture made of cherry wood, we unpacked our very few belongings. "We'll have to visit the Gringotts branch here tomorrow and do a bit of shopping." I stated. "Good idea."

With that being said, we climbed into our temporary bed. Draco slid very close to me and flung an arm lazily around my waist. "Goodnight/morning Draco." HE smiled into my neck. "Have a good rest Brie. We both need one."

A/N: Well, tht took me absitivley posolutley way too long to publish, but I got it! Read and Review, or i'll be blue. (That was a rhyme (: ) 


	15. Cheese

A/N: Ok, so here's 15! 'Cause I finally finished 14! Huzzah!

! Draco's POV !

'I can't believe it's today!'

Brie and I had been living in the small cottage for a month now, and we had made many friends in the village. Brie and a new friend named Katalina had planned the entire wedding and decided to have to tonight. I was currently celebrating my bachelor party with two new friends in the local pub.

All of a sudden, a man looking very tired and very poor staggered into the pub and plopped down at the bar next to me. "The strongest thing you've got" he uttered and the bartender knowingly slid him a firewhiskey. The man held up his bottle and looked about the room. "Here's to…here's to you. Hoping your life doesn't plummet as far as mine has." With that being said, he took a large swig.

I watched the man oddly. "Why toast to me?" I asked him. "I think your about the only person in here I've never toasted to. I've already toasted old Marty here 6 times." He chuckled, nodding towards the barkeep. "whatcha doin' here, a young man like you?" the man asked.

"Were celebrating!" Stated Reginald proudly. I like Reginald, but he was a bit to perky for my tastes. He threw an arm around my shoulders. "This one's getting married tonight." The man grimaced. "Ugh, good luck with that shit. I'll tell you it aint all it's cracked up to be, kid." "Bad relationship?" "Worse my man, worse." "Oh no, here comes the sob story." Muttered the barkeep.

"When I was in school, I met a girl who became my world. She was witty, smart, beautiful, funny, everything you could ever imagine as perfect. The only flaw she had was the fact that she worshipped the dark lord. She was obsessed with him, and never gave me a second look. So, I joined the you-know-who myself out of desperation." The man showed us a dark mark.

"She still never gave me a shot. I did everything the Dark Lord asked and more. I pushed and pushed until finally the dark lord asked me if I wanted a reward. I told him I wanted that woman, and I got her. He married us himself. She was outraged. What did she want with an average low life like myself? You must understand that I would've done anything to keep her. So, I took her unfairly and didn't use protection. I knew she didn't love me, and I knew she didn't care, but I loved her to much for anyone's good."

"She discovered her pregnancy soon after that. She stayed with me until her due date, had the kid, and ran for it. By then, I realized I had been a fool for ever loving that woman, and decided that I would ensure that our child did not become her mother. The dark lord fell a month later, and I moved out to Godric's Hollow to raise mine and Ashlyn's daughter, Brie."

I spit out the sip of butterbeer I had just taken. The realization hit me like a whale. "Sir, I know you. I know that you left your daughter a few years ago. I know she was adopted by a family called the Weasley's and went to a school called Hogwarts. I also know that she fell for a man named Draco Malfoy who is a death eater and ran into hiding with him to wait until the dark lord once again prevails."

The man's' face was cryptic; unreadable. His voice came out in a shaken whisper. "You know what happened to Brie? Do you know where she is?" I stood up and held out my hand. "Hello sir. My name is Draco Malfoy and I cordially ask your permission to marry your daughter in few hours." I smiled; so did the man.

! Brie's POV !

"Regina, can you fucking believe I'm getting married in 30 minutes!" I yelped. "Not getting cold feet, are you? Wedding jitters?" asked my friend Katalina. "No, no, I'm just shell shocked that I'm getting married at 16 in Mid-May in Albania on a beach! At least I won't have to wear shoes. I hate shoes…" I complained.

I had already done my hair in a gentle up-do, with white roses intertwined inside it. I didn't wear any makeup. My dress was simple, a white summer kimono with a gold floral print. 'Why a kimono? Why not?' After I heard the music start, I grabbed my handmade bouquet. It consisted of white roses. In the center I had placed a white with purple trimmed flower of a different sort. A small Pansy.

I emerged from the building and onto the beach and into the aisle and handed the bouquet to a small girl named Carrie. I gently raised my arms above my head and cart-wheeled, dress and sand flying, all the way up to the aisle. The ceremony way short and sweet, and I was about to walk back down the aisle and into the reception shack, when Draco pulled me back.

"What?" I asked. "I have a special wedding present for you. I found it when I was celebrating with the boys earlier." "What is it?" I asked. Draco smiled and pointed. I turned my head, and standing there in white dress robes was my father.

3

The moment we had eaten and everything, I began to dance with my father. I decided now was the best time to ask him all the questions I'd ever had. "Why did you leave?" My father sighed. I grinned, his breath still smelled like pine and parchment. "I ran because I was afraid. It was all over the papers that the dark lord had returned, and I didn't want them looking for us. So I figured the best thing to do was separate myself from you." I had been informed of my Father's history by Draco already, so I understood. "I'm sorry I just up and left. But it was the best idea at the time." "I forgive you. You left for the safety of yourself and me. So it's ok." "You sure forgave me quickly." "Well, you are my dad."

Father chuckled. "That's one fine husband you've found for yourself though. I knew Lucius in school, I know he was mixed up with the dark lord, it only makes sense for his son to be submerged in the same situation. He's a great kid though; I really like him." "Damn, I wish I liked him that much." I said, knoing Draco had heard us both.

"Hey now!" he pouted. I laughed and gave him a hug. We started dancing shortly after that. "Thank you, Draco." "For what?" "For being there, for finding my dad, for loving me, for existing, that kind of thing." He laughed softly and kissed my forehead softly. "Anytime love, anytime."

3

After midnight, Draco and I finally arrived back at the cottage. I jumped him as soon as we got through the front door. Our lips crashed together so many times I lost count, not that I could think clearly enough to count at the moment. I mean, I just got married, found my dad, and I'm diving into the sex pool as we speak.

Draco practically tore the dress and strapless bra off me. He began to bathe my breasts with attention from his torturous tongue. I ran my thin fingers through his hair. We somehow got up the stairs and into our bed, with me on top. I yanked his shirt open and kissed every bit of chest I possibly could. "Brie…." He moaned softly.

I slowly removed his pants and boxers. He put a firm grip on my hips as the material glided over the tip of his cock. I slowly bent down, letting the sprigs of hair that had fallen out of my up-do from the reception and Draco's fingers pool around his shaft. I lightly licked the tip with my tongue. He jerked and buried my hands in my hair. I decided to give him what he needed, and swallowed him in as far as I could, and used my hands to get what I couldn't suck.

He groaned loud and proud as I suckled him, and right before I knew he would come, I removed myself from him. He yelped in shock and frustration. Then his face darkened and he pounced on me like a cat. He slammed his mouth onto my core and roughly slicked in and out of me with his tongue. I was pushing myself almost violently against his face and biting my lower lip to avoid screaming.

With a push on my clit from his thumb, I released. My orgasm rocked me, as it was the most intense one I'd ever had. He helped me ride it out, then climbed on top of me. He aligned his rock hard erection at my opening, and slid in gently. He moved within me quickly and sharply, and everything sort of flashed before me.

The day we met, all the pranks, the confusion, Cho, Pansy, Astoria, Cecelia, Millie, the accident, the boys, my cartwheels, Christmas, Umbridge, Voldemort, The wedding, Dumbledore, Snape, My parents, the Malfoys, Godric's Hollow, Sectumsempra, the everlasting bond, the water, and then Draco. Just him.

I came with a scream and a shudder, and I felt Draco's heat enter me swiftly after. He collapsed next to me and I grew drowsy in the aftermath. I had never been happier, I never would be, and I loved him now more than ever before. Forever.

3

Spells flew everywhere, people fell around me, and I couldn't stop the growing dread inside me. The battle of Hogwarts began on February 17th, and it raged around, the beast had newly awakened, and had overtaken us all. It was a history repeat, Pandora opening her box, releasing everything negative back into the world all over again.

I hadn't seen Draco since we were informed the battle had begun here at Hogwarts. We had simply looked at each other. I wanted to tell him to well kept secret, but we had no time. I told him I loved him, and he told me he loved me, and we ran.

My head and chest were bleeding profusely. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I ran for the infirmary wide eyed, hoping Madame Pomfrey was still there and alive.

3 Draco's POV 3

Voldemort had called off us death eaters for an hour, to see if Potter would come to him. I ran around the school wildly searching for Brie. I had searched everywhere when I ran into a teary eyed Cho Chang. "Cho! Where's Brie?" The girl wasn't much help, as she was in hysterics. "I-in –HOSPITAL WING!" and with that she ran into a nearby corner and vomited. I didn't much care.

I ran fiercely to the infirmary. 'If she's hurt…' I burst through the simple wooden double doors. "POMFREY! WHERE ARE-oh." She was sitting with her back to me, next to an empty bed. She seemed to be crying. "She was so small, and she had so many spell injuries…there was nothing to do but proceed as is, or we'd have lost you to. I'm sorry."

'Is she talking to herself?' I trotted up to her. I had no words. She had a baby in her arms. Pomfrey looked at me with dark eyes. I understood. _"She was so small…so many injuries…nothing to do but proceed…we'd have lost you to…" _ "She loves you. She told me to tell you that. She named her Cheese."

I burst into tears and I hit the floor.

A/N: I can't see my keys very well…I'm crying…


	16. Always

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Vienna Teng

A/N: Epilouge… it's over…I'm gonna cry again…very small huzzah…thank you so much for reading and I hope you read my stuff in the future. The song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night by: Vienna Teng. A special thanks to Snarkilicious for faithfully reviewing.  
>This one's for you:<p>

3 Draco's POV 3

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds hard against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight…_

_Little child, be not afraid,_

_The thunder explodes, a lightning flash_

_Illuminates, your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight…_

The backyard of the Albanian cottage was peaceful and breezy. It was just teetering on the fringe of autumn, and the leaves already had begun to fall. Cheese was currently prancing about in them. She had grown very big in the last 7 years. She was a spitting image of her mother. "Brie…"

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning…_

She had done well in keeping the pregnancy a surprise. She'd been using Disillusion charms and Glamour charms for ages. She wanted the baby to be special, unexpected gift. Cheese had been conceived on our wedding night, 9 months before she died. I had taken Cheese and moved back to the place we had spent some of our happiest times in.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_So keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight…_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands, they're not real understand_

_And I am here tonight.._

The funeral had been beautiful. She was placed in a huge gold coffin with white silk on the inside, surrounded by over a thousand candles, every one of which I lit by hand. The music had been gentle and uplifting, as she would have wanted it. Many people came, including Cho, Millie, Potter, The Weasley's, Granger, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Brie's father…and one other very special person.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning…_

Out of nowhere, Ashlyn Melanie had stumbled, drunk, into the funeral. Mr. Stoker was sputtering. Cheese had begun to cry. She slipped on over to brie's coffin and collapsed in tears. "I'm s-sorry kid .I-i-I'm real sorry that I w-was a bad mamma. I know ba-by, I know. I'm sorry..my darling..." She slurred, and with that she had collapsed in a drunken sleep. She was late and drunk, but I knew that drunk or sober, Ashlyn was a very sad, very sorry woman.

_For you know,_

_Once even I was a_

_Little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears _

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_The rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_Till your frightened eyes do close_

Cheese had used a rake that was far too tall for her to stack up a large pile of leaves for the third time. She had already jumped into and repaired two piles. I watched from the added on back porch that Mr. Stoker had helped me build after I bought this cottage for Cheese's home. We had added a small table and chairs to eat at on nice days, and I could comfortably watch Cheese play this way while I worked on business information and paper work for Brie's father's Apothecary; my job.

_And I hope that you know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning…_

Cheese broke my train of thought with a shout. She ahd abandoned her rake and was now standing in open space. "Daddy!" "Yes Cheese?" "Look what I taught myself to do!"

_Everything's fine in the morning…_

Cheese stood up straight, raised her arms…

_The rain will be gone in the morning… _

And did a perfect cart-wheel.

_But I'll still be here in the morning. _


End file.
